Molly's Chemistry
by QuirkyMolly
Summary: This is my first Sherlock FanFic, please be gentle. I based the story from the poem I wrote of the same title. This happened after The Reichenbach Fall. It may be the same flow as some of the same stories here, but I just can't help it. Reviews please!
1. Chapter 1: The Fall and After

_**This is my first Sherlock FanFic, please be gentle. I based the story from the poem I wrote of the same title. This happened after The Reichenbach Fall. It may be the same flow as some of the same stories here, but I just can't help it. Reviews please!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters especially Sherlock.**_

* * *

**Molly's Chemistry**

**Chapter 1: The Fall and After**

_What you need is what I ask of you_

_For I will not have it any other way_

_I suppose that the world will never truly understand_

_But I do_

It has always been known that Molly Hooper, forensic pathologist for Bartholomew's Hospital has always been infatuated with Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective. Everyone knows this, but not everyone takes advantage of the said fact. She does everything that he asks for, without questions and without a doubt. She has been overly manipulated, insulted, and used by Sherlock. Molly even attempted to ask him out, but he definitely dismissed the idea and pretended to have misunderstood the intention. All she could do was to do what he says. She tried to tell him how hurt she was and attempted to debacle with his reasoning at time, but she always seems to lose with his brilliant mind. Molly hopes and imagines that Sherlock is not as cold as a fish as everyone thinks. She does see through him, all the indifference and passiveness on his oh so gorgeous face. She can really do surprise him, as for the time she told him that he looks sad when he thinks that John was not looking, and the fact that she dismissed him upon telling him that she doesn't count as well as walking away when she has decided that Sherlock doesn't need anything from him at all.

All she ever wanted is for him to change his mind. Maybe, it was just bound to happen. That night happened.

"You're wrong, you know? You do count. You've always counted and I've always trusted you. But you were right. I'm not okay"

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Molly, I think I'm going to die."

"What do you need?

"If I wasn't everything that you think I am, everything that I think I am would you still want to help me?"

"What do you need?"

"You."

Everything was heavily and quickly planned. It did go smoothly and thanks to a certain pathologist, it was executed completely. His death was done, Moriarty did kill himself in front of Sherlock, but it didn't end there. Molly knew there was more to it.

Few hours later, she found herself in the morgue, alone, with a body still covered with white cloth waiting for her to open. There were tears in her eyes, they were real tears of grief, and loss, and it was indeed loss. She slowly uncovered the sheet of the body lying on the cold stainless autopsy table. It's time to face reality. She was not surprised to see Sherlock, lying on the table, but what surprised her is how peaceful he looked, like his mind is not working at all which doesn't really happen. Molly tried to restrain herself from crying, but she could not help it, she started sniffing and sobbing softly; like auto-pilot, her hand started to trace the shape of his face, from his forehead, to his well-defined cheekbones, and to his chin. She didn't realize that her tears were already falling on Sherlock's shoulder, "What are you doing Molly?" he said in his baritone voice, that made her jump back, surprised that he was already awake, _Of course he's awake, you bloody idiot_ she thought. "So…sorry, I was just…" she answered but was cut off when Sherlock sat up. He looked at her again, those eyes that she always moon about. "I didn't…mean" she stammered, and then she turned away and pretend to do something else. She was too caught up with her thoughts that she didn't notice that Sherlock was walking towards her, but she gasp when she felt a hand on her shoulder and when she turned around, there was Sherlock completely naked in front of her. Molly blinked so many times and still can't believe what she was seeing, "You can close your mouth now Molly" Sherlock said. Finally, Molly snapped back into reality and moved away and tried to hide the redness of her face. "I need my clothes" he said. "Right, umm sorry, just wait here…just erm…lie on the table again, someone might come in" Molly said as she walked out of the morgue and went to her office as quickly as she could.

When Molly returned, she saw that Sherlock was back on the table; she approached him and informed that she's back, gave his clothes and she turned against Sherlock to give him time to get dressed and finished the autopsy report and his death certificate.

"Are you done?" he asked

"Yes, I just need to send this to Mike, will you be okay in here?"

"Of course, I don't think anyone would come in, but in any case I need to hide"

"Of course, I will be back then"

Few minutes have passed and she finally returned, Sherlock was no where to be found, she thought that he may be just hiding, so she decided to go to her office and grabbed her things and just wait for Sherlock to reappear so she can say good night. When she came in the office, there was Sherlock sitting on her chair.

"We need to leave now"

"I'm sorry, 'we'?"

"Yes, I need to use your flat to hide"

"Oh, erm, yes sure"

They both walked out of the morgue and tried their best not to be seen until they have finally exited the hospital. Sherlock guided Molly the most secluded streets to pass to get to her place. Few minutes have passed and they have finally reached Molly's flat, there were no words that passed between their lips, they walked upstairs in silence. Molly opened the door slowly and guided Sherlock inside. She was feeling a little bit awkward having Sherlock coming in to her home. He has never been here, but she's sure that Sherlock will not be surprised of what she sees in it.

Molly's flat is clean, organized, and cozy; figurines of kittens displayed on a shelf and books all over the next shelf. Although it is a small flat, it is very homey, and she likes it that way. Sherlock took off his hoody and placed it on the coat hanger, as Molly did. She went straight to the kitchen and turned on the kettle for a hot tea.

"Sherlock?"

"hmm?"

"You can take my bedroom, it's been a long day and you need to get your rest"

"I don't think that would be appropriate to take over your bedroom"

"No, I don't mind, the couch is fine, and besides it can be turned into a bed"

"If you insist"

That was probably the last thing they have talked about. A few minutes and tea have passed; Molly readied herself for bed, and took the liberty of changing the sheets on her bed while Sherlock is taking a shower. When she was done, she went to the living room and prepared her bed/couch, and turned of the lights as she close her eyes to sleep.

Molly tried, she tried so hard to get some sleep but her eyes are betraying her with tears coming out. She couldn't help it. Sherlock will be gone, she knows it. Her sobs are becoming a bit louder that she didn't realize that Sherlock is already standing beside the sofa bed.

"Is something the matter Molly?"

She looked up and saw the dark, tall figure standing beside the bed.

"Ermm, I'm sorry if I wake you. I just…erm…"

"Why are you crying?"

"Nothing…it's nothing. I'm fine. I'm sorry…you can go back to sleep"

"You're not fine, tell me"

She stood up and walked passed by Sherlock ignoring his demand to tell him; Molly went straight to the bathroom and washed her face, but as she walked down the hall, the door of her bedroom is still open, and was surprised to see that Sherlock is now sitting on the edge of the sofa bed.

"Can't you just tell me why you have been crying? Did I upset you or something? Do you want your bedroom back?"

Molly didn't say anything, but instead she started giving out soft sobs,

"I'm so…sorry Sherlock it's just that you're dead"

"Clearly I am not because it's obvious that I am sitting here in front of you"

"I know that, but for how long? How long will you be sitting in front of me? Who knows what will happen. Aren't I allowed to grieve for you?"

"What is there to grieve Molly? I am here"

Then Sherlock grabbed her hand…

"I can touch you and obviously you can feel my hand on yours!"

"You don't get it do you? I know you're not really dead, but the fact that you will be leaving to take out Moriarty's network, you will be gone, from everyone, and that I am the only one who knows you're alive, it will be devastating to see John, Mrs. Hudson, and even Lestrade mourn for you! So why can't you just leave my emotions alone right now? I don't know when you will be leaving, you haven't told me much about your plan yet, but I know you will be gone. My tears will be for the loss of you. If you don't understand that, then just go back to bed and get your rest and stop asking me!"

With that, she laid back to bed, and covering her self with the blanket to hide away from him still trying to control her sobs. She didn't feel the bed move, meaning Sherlock was still sitting on it even if a few minutes have already passed. But then she felt the bed moved, but this time the weight was heavier on her side, and it was not leaving the surface. She was too scared to uncover and find Sherlock is lying beside her. She maintained her trembling composure under the covers when Sherlock removed it from her. Still her back facing, she felt Sherlock eased himself beside her and was surprised to feel Sherlock's arm on her waist and he buried his face on the back of her neck. They lie like that for few minutes without uttering a single word. But then finally, Sherlock decided to speak.

"I'm sorry that this is difficult for you, I know what I ask is too much, but you can always say no"

Finally, Molly decided to face him.

"That's the thing Sherlock, I asked you what you need, and that's all I needed to know. I'm just sad about all of this. The fact that…The fact…"

With one more exhale…

"The fact that I don't know if and when I will see you again"

Sherlock didn't know what to make of her words, so instead he pulled her close to his chest and allowed her to mourn for him finally. As they broke the closeness, Molly just stared at Sherlock's face without blinking an eye. Sherlock's arm was still on her waist, she can't seem to move and do anything but just stare ate does blue-green eyes that she has always loved. Molly did the only courageous thing that she could do at the moment, and that is to brush her hand through Sherlock's curls; as she was moving the hair away from his face, tears are slowly running down her eyes; and with that Sherlock removed his hand from her waist and wiped the tears from her eyes. With his touch she closed her eyes, and continues to allow her tears to flow. "Molly, I am not worthy of your tears" he said softly as he kept caressing her cheeks. "Yes you are. You are a great person and people are wrong to believe what they see on the news. We know that. And I know that you are not really dead, but I… it hurts to know that we won't be able to see you within arms reach, to grace us with your brilliant mind. I do, I do believe in you Sherlock Holmes" she said as she continues to sob.

Sherlock questioned himself how this woman in front of her can see who he is and for what he really is despite all the façade he puts. He needed her, he told her so. All of her. _"I don't deserve you Molly Hooper, and you keep on hoping for me. All I did was wrong you and yet here you are. What did I ever do to deserve you"_ he thought. When she finally opened her eyes, Sherlock was just staring at her despite the darkness, he can see her big brown eyes; he finally succumb to the unknown, and for one minute he stopped thinking, he moved his face closer to her and gently allowed his lips to touch hers.

Molly was surprised with his bold move, but she received him whole-heartedly. She is kissing Sherlock Holmes, the love of her life. Their kiss was gently and slow and loving, but he held her closer to him, and suddenly all the gentleness was gone and was replaced by hunger and passion. That night, Molly made love to Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective, high-functioning sociopath, and a dead man.

* * *

The next morning, Molly slowly opened her eyes; she stared at the ceiling and tried to remember what occurred that night. She suddenly felt cold, so she pulled the covers to her naked body and finally realized that she was alone. She looked beside her where Sherlock was, there was an envelop together with Sherlock's scarf on the pillow. Molly took it right away and pulled whatever is inside. A letter from Sherlock, she read it intently;

_Dearest Molly,_

_Thank you for your help on executing my plan. I don't know how I would be able to manage everything without you._

_About last night, I know I took advantage of you, please forgive me. I have never felt what you have made me feel. But I can't give you what you want and what you need. Please know that you do count, never forget that. I want you to be happy because you deserve it. And I don't deserve you. I can't be the person that you want to be. I truly apologize if I have taken advantage of your kindness and your hospitality. Please don't forget what you are to me Molly. I hope that I get to stay more, but you know that I can't. I have to go away and take down Moriarty's network. I don't know when I will be back. Look out for John as well, if it's inconvenient for you, I can understand. _

_Please promise me to be happy, the way that you deserve._

_Sherlock_

Her hands were shaking as she finished reading his letter; she finally broke down holding on to Sherlock's scarf. Molly doesn't even feel anger, she's supposed to feel used, and taken advantaged of, but on the contrary, she just felt ready sad and even more alone. Molly didn't even manage to get up for hours and just held the scarf close to her heart until her tears run dry. She finally decided to get some fresh air. She readily took a shower, got dressed, put her coat and wore his scarf. She walked out of her flat and strolled along the streets of London. Thinking what could happen now. She can't tell John of her knowledge and involvement with Sherlock's 'death.' She wanted to get her mind off of the situation on how she made love with Sherlock and then left while she was asleep. For a moment she wanted to forget the pain. She needed a distraction, she thought of going to Bart's and see she can work on something to get her mind busy. But as she walked, she didn't think that the way to Bart's is also the same way to Baker Street, and when she reached the latter; she stopped in front of its dark door. Like auto-pilot she turned on the knob not even thinking if it's locked, fortunately it wasn't and she went straight up the stairs and softly knocked on the door.

Molly kept knocking on the door, but apparently no one was answering so she just decided that its time for her to go. As she descends on the stairs, a voice called her name.

"Molly?"

"John"

"Can I help you?"

"I just wanted to see how you're doing"

She tried to smile, but it was weak. The doctor did notice it. John walked to the door and opened it for her and invited her in. Once they were in the sitting room, she immediately hugged John and started crying again. John was surprised by this, but being the most human between him and Sherlock, he returned Molly's hug and patting her back for comfort. They stayed like that for few minutes; breathing in the comfort from each other, of loss, and of grief. Molly's tears were genuine despite the fact that she knows that Sherlock is alive. But for her, Sherlock felt like he really is dead. She was never really that close to John, but the fact that the person they both love is gone, sharing that same sentiment makes them feel like they have known each other for years and years.

Molly finally broke the hug and just looked at John intently, with the sadness on her eyes, "He's gone John" she said softly to him. John wiped the tears on her eyes, and replied, "I know."

"I'll make us some tea"

"Okay"

While John was busy in the kitchen, she looked around the flat and slowly walked over to Sherlock's chair, with her small hands, she gently touched it, inhaling all the facts that still bothered her mind. She went over to the window where Sherlock's violin was sitting; she did the same thing to it and just looking out the window, asking herself if Sherlock is ever coming back. Little did she know John was observing her, feeling sorry for her, and feeling the same loss. As he placed the tray with their tea on the coffee table, he walked over to Molly, and gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You can have it"

"What?"

"The violin, Molly, you can have it."

"Erm…I can't…"

"Yes you can. Take it. Have something of him. I want you to have it"

Still hesitating, but she gladly accepted. She sat down on the couch, while John packed the violin. After that, John joined him and they both drank their tea in silence.

"John?"

"Hmm?"

"I want you to know that, whatever you need, or if you want to talk… I want you to know that I will be here for you. It seems like an odd thing to say, after breaking down like that a while ago, but if you ever need a friend, I will be here."

"Thank you. That's very kind of you."

John never spoke much, and Molly understood. Men have never been really vocal with their feelings, but she knows how devastated John was, it was in his eyes.

Hours have passed when finally, Molly decided she needed to go, she stood up and John did as well.

"I will leave now. Thank you for the tea and erm… everything. I guess I will see you at the funeral tomorrow."

John didn't say a word but walked her through the door. While she steps down, she heard John called her name; she turned around and saw him still standing there,

"Thank you, Molly. I offer you the same too. If you ever need someone to talk to, a friend, I'm here for you"

She smiled at him, and continued to talk down until she got out of 221B.

When she got home, she just took a shower, got into her pajamas, and went straight to her room. Molly didn't think there's much to do. She even disregarded the idea of going to Bart's after visiting John. She felt like here heart has been crushed upon seeing John in his state, she knows the doctor loves Sherlock as a brother. She also felt really bad about lying to him like that, but what can she do, she is protecting Sherlock and his friends.

She lie awake in bed, she checked on the time it was already 2AM, but sleep hasn't come to her. Molly can't stop thinking about their last night together. For years of knowing Sherlock, it was the first time that she finally felt love from him. At least that is what she thought. But of course there was the honest revelation of his letter that he can't be what she wants him to be. It's obvious to her, Sherlock cannot love her. When tears have finally dried, she closed her eyes and drifted off to her sleep.

* * *

The next day, was even more emotional. It was Sherlock's funeral. Everyone that believed in Sherlock whole heartedly was there. The look on Mrs. Hudson's face and even Lestrade was definitely heartbreaking. She came to Mrs. Hudson and allowed her to hold her hands. All these tears and sadness are just too much for her; They shouldn't be suffering upon the loss of a living man she thought. But she knows why Sherlock did it. It was to protect them, and by keeping that secret, it is protecting him as well. After John's eulogy, it was her cue to leave; she no longer felt like she belonged there, she left Mrs. Hudson and John that day in the cemetery.

She went home to an empty flat; it was quiet, and a lot colder. Her former cozy flat now has become gloomy. She sat on her couch and thought about all those friends she saw at Sherlock's funeral, and how she wanted to tell them that it's alright and that he is alive. But she just can't, if she's being honest with herself, it was too much of a responsibility. However, Sherlock trusted her to keep his secret and she cannot betray that, her loyalty is with Sherlock. Molly just wanted to hold Sherlock and tell him that everything will be alright, but things doesn't work that way with him and she knows what kind of person Sherlock is dealing with. She knows it's for the greater good.

Sherlock is gone, that's a fact now. She doesn't know where he is and she thinks that she will never find out. She has to give it some rest, she has to give her heart a rest. As of today, London will not be the same without Sherlock Holmes, she will not be the same without him. Molly finally stood up, took the violin still sitting on the coffee table from the previous day, and took it with her in the bedroom as she placed it in a closet, together with his scarf and his letter. Things need to change around here, she said to herself as she sighed trying to get some sort of relief.

* * *

Weeks have passed and everything seems close to being normal, except for the fact that Sherlock wasn't busting the door of her morgue as well as the hospital's lab. She hasn't spoken to John and figured he still needs time; she did manage to call Mrs. Hudson once in a while just to check on her. She worked harder and stayed at the hospital more often than she did when Sherlock was around. Making herself busy keeps her mind away from things that bothered her, it was a good move.

Another week has passed and she now feels that all those hours are finally giving too much on her body. For some reason she hasn't been feeling really well lately. The food she takes goes directly to the toilet afterwards because her stomach is rejecting it for some reason. She called in sick and just planned on staying at home to get a full days rest so that all the queasiness she feels might go away. She went to the kitchen and made herself coffee and some breakfast, as she went to the fridge she glanced at the calendar beside it, she looked at it again, and realized that it has been eight weeks. _"How could I have missed this?"_ she said to herself. Her face turned pale and suddenly she was running to bathroom and threw up her empty stomach.

Molly immediately took a shower and got dressed, ran out of her flat and went to the nearest drugstore. When she got what she needed, she went back to her flat and used all the pregnancy test that she bought. Few minutes have passed and the entire test resulted into one, Positive. Odd thing that she didn't cry, not even a single tear. She was scared, that's what she felt. This is hers and Sherlock's creation, which makes it scarier. Sherlock is nowhere to be found, she has no one to tell, she has no one. What makes it even sadder is that from Sherlock's words and he can never be what she wanted him to be. All of those weeks and days, and hours that have passed trying to be strong and forgetting him and that night are now coming back to her. That's when the tears came falling down.

She went to her bedroom and laid on the bed, she needed to clear her mind. If she tells anyone about this, they would ask her questions about the father. She wanted so much to confide to John, but lying to him even more is something that she cannot do. _"What am I going to do?"_ she asked softly while she put her hand on her belly and just caressed it, trying to think. Molly needs to make the right decision, but keeping the child growing inside her was already a made decision. She wanted kids; she just didn't think that the father will be a genius, man-child, who is not capable of loving another human being. She has been dreaming of having a normal family, like what she had as a child. But ever since her parents have died, there is no one else. So now, what ever she decides, will be for her and her child. As she thinks harder, cried and smiled a little, she grew tired, and fell asleep on the same bed that her baby was conceived.

By the moment she opened her eyes, she gave herself a smile; she got up and for once, her mind was clear, she will never be alone anymore.


	2. Chapter 2: Moving On

**_Thank you very much for reading. For those who made their reviews, thank you, thank you! As well as to those who are following and favorited (is that a word?) this FanFic, Thank you very much!  
_**

**_Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it as much as you did the first one. Again, reviews are very much welcome. Should you have any questions or definite violent reactions, please PM me. Thank you  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not or will I ever own Sherlock Holmes and its characters._**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Moving On**

_There are only certainties that I can give over and over_

_One day, maybe you will change your brilliant, brilliant mind_

_It doesn't even matter about the sentiments of the heart_

_You say you were never good at it_

A month has already passed since she found out that she is carrying a Holmes, after all the contemplating and the crying of the previous month, she made appointments to the doctor, had an ultrasound, and went on the necessary precautions of being pregnant and stayed healthy. Now all she needs to do is to face everyone and tell them about her decision. Since her bump hasn't showed up they will never know. She looked at herself in the mirror while she is caressing her growing belly, _"I will be seeing mummy's friends today my love, wish me luck"_ she said.

Molly's first stop was in Baker Street, she needs to talk to John, and unfortunately he doesn't live there anymore. The last time they have seen each other was at Sherlock's funeral, and since then there hasn't been any word from him. Apparently, Mrs. Hudson hasn't heard from him too. He seems to shut himself out. She finally had the courage to call him; Molly was relieved that John has agreed to meet her as long as it is not in Baker Street. Sherlock's 'death' is still getting to him. And so she finally met him at a restaurant somewhere near Bart's. Molly was surprised to see John growing a mustache. They smiled awkwardly at each other as if waiting for someone to start talking.

"How are you John?"

"I'm fine"

"Okay. I am not going to ask you how you're coping up. But I want to tell you something, I know we haven't spoken since…you know. I really wished we have kept in touch but I guess we have the same methods of dealing with this"

John didn't say a thing, he just listened to her intently, surprised that she tried to shut herself from them. John knows that Molly loved and probably still loves Sherlock and her affection for him never changed as the years gone by, even if Sherlock has been cruel to her, or manipulates her to get what he wants. He is amazed by the calmness in Molly's voice.

"Listen John, I want you to know that even if we didn't get to know each other like I know Sherlock or you did with him, I consider you one of my good friends, you, Mrs. Hudson, and even Greg. You all have a special place in my heart. But I need to move on and I can't do that here in London where every place reminds me of Sherlock."

Then there was the strain in her voice, she knew that John noticed it, she tried to put on a happy face, but telling a friend that you are leaving for good has never made any one happy initially.

"You're… you're moving?"

"Yes. It's hurtful to say this, but I have to forget my life here. You do understand right?"

"Is this about us not calling you? Or checking on you? You don't need to leave London so you can move on"

"Yes, John, I can. I have to."

John noticed that she is trying to prevent herself from crying, but her words seems like she was struggling. There must be something wrong for her to make this kind of decision just after a month of Sherlock's death is what John was thinking.

"Molly, I know how you feel about Sherlock, everybody knows that. But moving away from here is not going to make any difference, Sherlock… my best friend… will still be…"

Then all fell into silence. John is obviously still having a hard time accepting that the detective is gone. She clearly understands what he is going through, but she needs to reason with him. When John reached for her hand and gazed at her, she knows that she will lose this battle if she doesn't stay strong. She has to be, for her, for her child, for her happiness.

"John… I want to move on…"

"I know Molly, we're your friends, and we can help you in any way…"

"I do believe that, but I also want to be happy. This place… it doesn't make me happy. Not anymore. I don't remember the last time I was happy. I loved Sherlock, and I still love him. But he doesn't even make me happy. I want to do this for me, do you understand that? Please understand John. I am not asking too much."

John didn't say anything, he just looked at her, tears are now slowly falling from her eyes, and as he breathe heavily, he squeezed her hand lightly,

"I do understand and I do want you to be happy. You deserve it."

He stood up and walked over to Molly and gave her the warmest hug that she has received for some time. When John got back to his seat, she was already giving him a smile.

"Thank you, I really needed that"

Finally, the ambiance has come back to normal with the awkwardness gone; they started to have an actual friendly conversation.

"So…erm… when are you moving and where?"

"Well, I found a new flat in Bristol, and applied to a hospital there. I think I can settle a new life in Bristol. Maybe settle down, who knows"

"Bristol, well that's not very far. I guess you could still come visit us here in London in case you miss us"

Molly lied to John, she wasn't moving to Bristol. She decided that if she wants a new life she will definitely detach herself from them completely. Bristol is much easier and nearer than where she's planning to live. _One more lie won't do them any harm_, she thought.

"Do you need any help, with packing and all, just let me know."

"Of course, I will. I actually started packing some of the things I have that I don't need to use immediately. So I guess I will call you if there's heavy lifting" she said as she giggled.

"By the way, I already called Mrs. Hudson about me leaving. I feel really sad about telling her, she's still emotional about Sherlock. I guess we all are"

John just smiled at her. And after few hours of conversation, Molly felt exhausted, and she can't really let John know that she is pregnant. She did her best to make an excuse for her to leave. They hugged each other, which drew a little tear from her eye. This will be her last conversation with John for she will be gone a long, long time.

* * *

Days have gone a little quickly for her. John tried to communicate with her more, but she tried to avoid him the best she can. In her mind, she thought, that maybe John was making up to her, by not calling or talking to her the previous month. But Molly does not expect anything from him, after all John is Sherlock's friend, and not truly hers.

Friday came and her things are ready to go, she tried her best to make them as efficient as possible. The moving truck is already outside which left earlier. As she got into her car, she drove to Baker Street and dropped the letter she wrote for John and Mrs. Hudson to tell them that she has already left. She didn't want to say a goodbye on the moving day because she might not be able to hold on the last strength that's left of her. She also cut off her phone services and got a new one.

She finally reached Lincolnshire which took her more time because of the route she drove to; she came prepared for everything. This is the place that she chose to raise her kid, less chaotic. It's quite far enough for her, but not too far in case she needs to go back to London. The day after she found out she was pregnant, she made a decision to move away from London, and she needs to move to a place where they least expected. She thought of moving to her hometown, but they could trace her there. Finally she found a two bedroom flat in Lincoln, which is not also far from the hospital where she will be working soon. The timing was somewhat perfect. Since it's still early, she has to make her escape.

* * *

Eight months after Sherlock's 'death', Molly finally gave birth to a beautiful baby boy who is a spitting image of his father but with her hair color and her nose. No one was there to support her when she brought William John Darcy Hooper to the world. She indeed named her son after Sherlock and John and of course from her favorite man in literature Mr. Darcy; but she would just rather call him Darcy. She even surprised herself with the courage she never knew she had upon her delivery. It was she and Darcy against the world.

For months and months, it was her that raised Darcy as a single mother. She never dated or made friends with the other people in the hospital where she works. She just focused on her son and nothing more. Molly didn't even bother to watch the telly, especially the news, for she was afraid that what she left will come back and haunt her. She made good impression with her superior even though she kept everyone at arm's length; she was hoping that in a few months she may be promoted as the head of the pathology department.

Molly was happy, she was finally happy. Being a single mother may be difficult to handle, but having her Darcy is very much worth it. Even though what she had with Sherlock did not work out at all, he left her with the most beautiful gift she has beheld. Everything was at peace.

As months passed into years, Darcy is now a two year old toddler with more prominent curls with the same light blue and green eyes as his father has. He now speaks rather clearly and quite an intelligent child. On his second birthday, Molly gave Darcy his father's violin as a gift to him. With his age he never asks about his father, yet. Molly hopes that it will never come. But she has to be prepared if he asks, she can tell him the truth or that she doesn't know about him. She is definitely willing to tell Darcy what Sherlock is like.

* * *

In Baker Street, Sherlock has finally resurrected from the dead. His first meeting with John did not go well. He showed himself to everyone who's close to him, that includes, Mrs. Hudson who screamed at him and of course Lestrade. But what puzzled him was the fact that when he came to Bart's there was no sign of Molly Hooper. He didn't bother to ask around and with Mycroft pressuring him on the terrorist network there was no more time to see her until the case is over. He focused on the task at hand.

He has been around just for a few days and John was already in trouble for him to save together with John's fiancée Mary. After that they reconciled their friendship and tried to put back everything into normal once more.

After his first case after death, the first thing he needed to do was to come to Molly's flat. She is the only one that he hasn't seen. When he finally reached her former flat, he knocked on the door, expecting her to be surprised to see him; however, there was no one; he decided to pick the lock and thought that Molly needs to secure her door. As he entered, it was dark and empty. No signs of Molly anywhere.

When John visited him at 221B, he opened the door, and he saw Sherlock pacing about the sitting room.

"Ah John! Just the person I needed to see"

"Okay. What's going on?"

"Have you heard anything on Molly?"

John was surprised with Sherlock's question and to be honest he don't know where to start.

"Ermm… Sherlock, she's gone. She moved away from London"

"Moved away from London? Oh that is absolutely bollocks! She can't do that! I need her here, the cases, she IS needed!"

"She already did. It's obviously that she doesn't want to be found"

Sherlock frowned at John's comment and glared at him,

"What could you ever mean?"

"The last time I saw her was a month after your funeral. She told me that she is moving away from here"

For some reason, Sherlock already has inkling about her reason of moving, but being Sherlock he wanted details.

"Did she tell you where she's moving?"

"Bristol. That's what she said. Although, I doubt that"

"Why is that?"

"Because I tried to contact her before she leaves, but her number is no longer working. And the only thing I got from her was a letter. And for two years, we never received anything from her at all. I don't really think she is in Bristol. She might be somewhere else, obviously hiding I don't think she really say in where she's going. She didn't even inform us the exact day she's leaving, she just left."

"Ah! She's very smart, misdirection. I have to find her"

"Why?"

"Because I need her here! Because she is my pathologist"

"Alright, calm down. It's been two years. And before that, you have been manipulating her, and insulting her, what makes you think she wants to see you?"

Sherlock was unable to answer this question, but like a child, he gives lame excuses. For him, this is unacceptable.

"But she's not supposed to leave; she's supposed to wait for me to come back."

"Did you tell her to wait for you? What for? You feel like you're some special person that she needs to take care of? Do you want to know that she came to me the day after you died and broke down in tears because you were gone? But since you told me that she was involved with your death, I can now understand why she would cry like that. That was too much of a responsibility that you laid upon her mate! And now you just expect her to be all excited upon your return?"

Sherlock didn't say anything at all; he was dumbfounded by the doctor's words. He sat on his chair and process what John was saying to him. _This is my entire fault_, he thought. John was just looking at him, focusing on his friend's condition. _Was he sad that Molly's gone?_ He asked himself. Sherlock remembered the letter he gave her the night he left her flat two years ago. To promise him to be happy. But what she gave to him that night was beyond him, it was her whole being that she gave to him. Without hesitations, and without remorse. He have been busy for the whole two years and he can't deal with sentiments that he knows would distract him and Molly has that effect on him after they spent their time together. He was completely silent in all this.

"I have to find her John?"

"Why? So you can torment her more? I swear to you mate, you will break Molly. If you can't return her feelings, stop torturing her!"

"Feelings? I don't have feelings John!"

"Exactly! Sherlock, you know how she feels about you and she knows that you can never love her. Let her go Sherlock, she deserves to be happy. Let her move on completely."

John got tired of telling him over and over that Molly needs time to forget her feelings for Sherlock, but he felt like he is talking to a hard-headed five years old. So he gave up.

"Anyway, Mary's home, so…"

With that John walked out but as he opened the door, he turned around; "I'm telling you Sherlock, leave her alone," but this time is was softer but much more serious than he was yelling. Sherlock didn't acknowledge him or even looked at him, so he just walked out of the door.

* * *

That same night, Sherlock just stayed in his chair. _How did I not see this coming!?_ He scolded himself. This was his fault and he knows it very well. It ran through his head the question that John gave him, "Why." _Why does he need to see her?_ The question has been running through his mind. He needed to think. He went to the window and that is when he noticed that his violin is missing. Immediately, he took his phone out of his pocket, but he already deduced who has his violin.

WHERE IS MY VIOLIN JOHN? – SH

I GAVE IT TO MOLLY WHEN SHE CAME HERE – JW

WHY? – SH

BECAUSE I THINK SHE HAS TO – JW

WHAT KIND OF ANSWER IS THAT?! – SH

YOU'RE A GENIUS, FIGURE IT OUT – JW

I NEED IT, NOW! – SH

BUY A NEW ONE! AND DON'T USE THE BLOODY INSTRUMENT AS YOUR EXCUSE TO LOOK FOR HER! – JW

ALL THE MORE REASON TO FIND HER – SH

I SWEAR TO GOD SHERLOCK IF YOU DO ANYTHING STUPID! LEAVE HER ALONE! –JW

SHERLOCK? - JW

SHERLOCK? – JW

YOU BLOODY GIT! – JW

Sherlock completely ignored John's last messages. He can't have John scolding him on a mission to find Molly. He grabbed his coat and scarf and walked out of 221B. It's time to visit Mycroft.

* * *

Sherlock took a cab going to Diogenes Club, he doesn't know what he will find through Mycroft's information, but whatever it is, and he is determined to find where Molly is. When he arrived at the location, he did not hesitate to get inside and search for Mycroft. When he found him, he was at his desk, looking at something on his laptop.

"Mycroft."

"Pleasure to grace us with your presence brother dear. What can I do for you?"

"I need information"

"Is it really about your violin or a certain pathologist, whom by the way, left London for good"

Sherlock watched as Mycroft grinned at him, he is annoyed by the fact that Mycroft has more information about Molly.

"I need to know where she is."

"How would I know?"

"You always know!"

"No need to raise your voice brother mine. I have some information about her whereabouts but I don't think you would be satisfied enough"

"Give me"

"On one condition…"

Sherlock gritted his teeth upon hearing the last words that Mycroft had uttered. He just looked at him, and waited for his "condition"

"You need to accompany mummy and daddy to a West End Production of Miss Saigon two weeks from now"

With those words, Mycroft smiled widely at him. Sherlock knows this trick; they both despise these kinds of frivolity that their ordinary parents love. But for the sake of Molly, he is caving in.

"Fine! Now the file"

Mycroft buzzed Anthea to bring him the file he has for one Dr. Molly Hooper. Anthea went in and gave the folder to Sherlock. He sat down and looked through the file, everything points out to the day that she moved out. With that, he stood up and went to the door.

"It's obvious that she doesn't want to be found. You're slipping. Don't forget Sherlock, caring is not an advantage"

He ignored Mycroft's comment and just walked out of the whole building. He immediately got into a cab and went back to Baker Street.

* * *

At his flat, he went through the files again, there is something about that he can't seem to figure out. Everything that's in the file indicates that she is definitely in Bristol, he's wondering why John is doubt that she's there. What could the letter contain? He asked. He grabbed his phone and texted John,

ARE YOU THE ONLY ONE WHO RECEIVED A LETTER FROM MOLLY? – SH

But there was no reply, he tried again.

ARE YOU THE ONLY ONE WHO RECEIVED A LETTER FROM MOLLY? – SH

ASK MRS. HUDSON! – JW

Brilliant! he thought.

"Mrs. Hudson!"

"Mrs. Hudson!"

He kept yelling his landlady's name, until immediate footsteps ascend the stairs.

"What is it Sherlock? It's quite late to be yelling, don't you think?"

"Mrs. Hudson, did you receive a letter from Molly?"

"Two years ago, yes. That poor girl"

"I need to see it"

"Alright, I'll go get it, but you have to stop yelling Sherlock it's the middle of the night"

Sherlock rolled her eyes and waited for Mrs. Hudson to come back with Molly's letter. After a few minutes, Mrs. Hudson came back with a letter on her hand, and gave it to Sherlock immediately. She knew he needed to think, so she no longer asked and walked out the door. He quickly opened the letter and read each word that Molly has written.

_Dear Mrs. Hudson,_

_By the time you are reading this, I am already driving away from London. I shall not be returning for a long time, maybe never. But I have my reasons. I'm sorry that I have mislead you when I came to see you. But I will be moving to Bristol, which is quite far from here. Please forgive me for not saying goodbye in person or for not telling that I am leaving but I could not face all of you. I need this. Please understand._

_I also want to take this opportunity to thank you for always being nice around me. I will not think twice to hold your hand if you're in pain. However, everything has a limit and I have reached mine. If my heart is better, I might come back, but please don't expect. Please take care of yourself. I told John that he needs to see you from time to time, and I hope he does._

_Until then,_

_Molly xx_

Sherlock felt so much anger at himself upon finishing the letter to Mrs. Hudson, _Did I really do this to her?_ He asked himself. He sat down for he felt like his knees got weak. The night with her kept playing in his head, like there is nothing else but her kisses, her hair, her eyes, and her skin against him is just everywhere. He has been wondering about the effects after that night. He needs a distraction but he just can't seem to find any. He went over the files that Mycroft gave him and placed it on the wall, like finding Molly is some sort of case that he needs to solve. He needed his homeless network and see if they have seen anything. Like autopilot he stood up grabbed his coat and scarf and went out of his flat.

For the second time after his resurrection, he found himself back to Molly's former flat. Like always he broke into it. He sat down in the middle of it; he can't seem to understand what he's feeling. _Whatever happened to world in two years? John is engaged, Molly is missing?_ He asked himself. When he can't find any clues in Molly's flat, he left and went back to Baker Street.

When he got home, he just took off his coat, and scarf and just sat in front of the fireplace. He kept pacing about the room, sitting on his chair, having coffee or tea. Molly is really getting into him and he doesn't even know why. When finally something had hit him, he immediately grabbed his phone.

BAKER STREET NOW! – SH

JOHN! I NEED YOU! - SH

COULD BE DANGEROUS - SH

He still kept pacing waiting for a reply, and after 10 minutes of waiting, his phone buzzed,

OH YOU BASTARD! IT'S 6 IN THE MORNING! – JW

DON'T STATE THE OBVIOUS! PACK YOUR THINGS WE HAVE TO LEAVE EARLY WE HAVE A CASE! – SH

AND WHERE ARE WE GOING? – JW

PLEASE BORE SOMEONE ELSE WITH YOUR INQUIRY, WE NEED TO LEAVE. TELL MARY WE WILL BE BACK IN A FEW DAYS. I WILL TELL YOU AS WE GO – SH

WHY DO I FEEL LIKE I NEED TO WORRY ABOUT THIS CASE? – JW

IF YOU COULD JUST STOP REPLYING AND PACK YOUR THINGS WE COULD HAVE LEFT NOW! – SH

YOU KEEP ON REPLYING TOO YOU IDIOT! – JW

STOP. REPLYING. NOW! – SH

Thirty minutes later John finally arrived at Baker Street, but was surprised to see Sherlock already waiting on the pavement, he instructed to hold the cab, and informed the driver to drive them to London Paddington. John was dumbfounded with the location, he was speechless somehow. When they got to the train station, he finally had the courage to ask,

"Sherlock?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are we going?"

"Bristol"

"I knew it! I knew you wouldn't listen to me!"

"Oh please, like this is such a surprise"

John just gritted his teeth on the detective, but he thought that maybe it could be a good thing that he came with him; at least he would be there to stop him from doing anything stupid.

They rode the train and the whole time they were both silent. John noticed that Sherlock went to his mind palace. Since he was busy with his mind, John decided to take a nap until they get off to Bristol. When they get there, everything will be changed. That is if they find her.


	3. Chapter 3: Lost and Found

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here it is, Chapter 3! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing this chapter. Anyway, please, please provide feedback. Also, as a note, I was informed that "Darcy" is a girl's name in England. Well I am not from England, so I really wouldn't know, but after research, I found out that 'Darcy' is an actual boy's name but can also be a feminine name and can also be spelled as 'Darcey' for a girl. And one more thing about Darcy, please understand that he is a child of a genius-sociopath and a pathologist, so he can really be advanced, I did try my best not to exaggerate his abilities with his age, after all he's just two._ **

_**DISCLAIMER: For the love of God, I do not own any of the characters especially Sherlock as well as the backstory of this Fanfiction. **_

* * *

**Chapter III: Lost and Found**

_Maybe everything is just an idea, you are just an idea_

_I have tried to reach for it, beyond oblivion_

_They say I have given you too much_

_Too much of what you deserve_

Molly gathered all her things from her office, it's almost afternoon and she still needed to shop for groceries. She was glad that her night shift for the week is already over and she would be able to have a more reasonable schedule to take care Darcy at night. For the two years of being a single mother, schedule has always been a dreadful subject. Luckily, she was able to find a nanny who gladly stays with his son during her graveyard shifts. With the promotion she would have much more ease with staying more with Darcy. She enjoys teaching her son, the wonders of science just like her dad taught her, and luckily Darcy shows much interest in the same field she chose.

Finally, she arrived home carrying bags of groceries; a young woman opened the door and helped her with all the bags.

"How was your shift?"

"Devastating"

"What happened?"

"Car accident, with a two year old boy"

"Oh, that's horrible!"

"I know. Where's Darcy?"

"He's in his room, going through his books"

"Thanks Jane. I'll just see him for a bit and sleep for a few hours, I hope that's okay. But I am really extra exhausted today"

"There's no problem. I've got nothing to do"

She placed her things on her couch and went straight to the Darcy's room. When she knocked on the door, the toddler immediately stood up and ran to her.

"Mummy!"

"Hello darling! What did you do today?"

"I painted mummy!"

The boy went through his things and took a piece of paper with colors on it.

"Look mum, there's blue and yellow, it turned green, and red and blue, they're purple"

Clearly, Molly isn't surprised if Darcy is quite advanced than most kids he's age, he is indeed a son of a genius.

"Oh indeed! Jolly good!"

Molly gave Darcy a kiss and went to her room to change into something comfortable and went to the kitchen to help Jane with the groceries.

"Jane, how was Darcy today?"

"Oh he's quite alright. Although I must say, his curiosity is unstoppable"

She smiled at Jane's comment, again, she wasn't surprised.

"I guess that's good, don't you think?"

"Definitely! He's not as ordinary as those other kids!"

"I think ordinary doesn't really run in his blood"

Molly laughed as she went back to Darcy's room and played with him for a bit before getting some rest from her awful shift.

* * *

Meanwhile in Bristol…

Sherlock and John finally arrived at the Bristol station, as they got out, he stopped for a bit and closed his eyes to remember what he had on Molly's file. She drove here, went to a flat, but that was it. Nothing more after that. He thought. He started walking when John stopped him.

"Where are we going now?"

"Limerick Road, in Redland"

He didn't say anything more and waved his hand to call for a cab. They rode until they got to their destination. As they stepped out, Sherlock observed the surroundings, it seems like a nice neighborhood which suits Molly well. He walked right up at the same door as Molly entered in the pictured he remembered. As usual John followed him. He impatiently knocked on the door, it took some time for someone to answer, but to his surprise it wasn't Molly who answered the door, but a woman.

He looked at her intently_, surgeon, early thirties, owns a cat, no kids, not married, but divorced, smoker, late sleeper_, he deduced.

"I'm sorry, can I help you?"

"Yes, we are actually looking for someone; we're thinking you might have seen her"

"Who is it?"

Sherlock showed the lady the picture of Molly from Mycroft's file.

"You're looking for Molly Hooper!"

"Yes, yes we are. Is she here?"

"Oh I'm sorry love, but she isn't here nor does live here,"

"May I ask your relation with her?" John asked

"We went to the uni together. And I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are…"

"Sherlock Holmes, and this here is my friend Dr. John Watson, we're her friends, from London"

John was looking at Sherlock who is obviously trying to act nice (even smiling) to gather information from the poor woman.

"I see. I haven't seen her for quite some time now"

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"I think it was two years ago. She just dropped by and left the next morning. Quite odd if you ask me. She hasn't called after that."

"Did she say anything that might help us find her?"

With Sherlock's words, the woman's face started to change into a worried look. She probably felt like being interrogated. John needed to interject.

"I'm sorry, we don't mean to pry it's just that we needed her back in London as the British Government requests of her. If you're worried, here's my ID"

John showed the woman his identification, so she would trust them. He saw a little smile on Sherlock's lips as this happens.

"British Government? Is she in trouble?"

"No, nothing of that sort. But her expertise is needed"

"Huh. Please come in."

She removed herself from the door frame and allowed the two gentlemen walk in to her flat. They were guided by the surgeon to the sitting room and served them tea.

"So, did she tell you anything why she was here?"

"All she said is that she got a new job in near East Midlands, but she was never specific. She looked like she was anxious to just get away from where she came from, but she was very calm. I was actually surprised that she called me, I haven't spoken to her in months before her visit."

"Hmm. Did she ever contact you the day she left?"

"No, she just gave me a quick goodbye and just left. I tried calling her, but it seems that the number is no longer available. It's like she doesn't want to be found or something."

When the woman had finished talking, Sherlock stood up which John followed naturally thanked and left. As they got out of the flat, Sherlock just stood on the pavement looking as if he's confused.

"He's keeping information from me John!"

"Who did? Mycroft?"

"Of course Mycroft! Do keep up! This is going to be tedious!"

"I told you Sherlock, she obviously doesn't want to be found. For the shortest time, we became friends, and I respected her decision. Why can't you just do that?!"

Sherlock didn't say anything at the doctor's words. He felt defeated, John is one of the good things that came into his life, but now he has Mary, for some reason he felt like being left behind he just doesn't want to admit it. Now, the only person who truly understands him is gone because of him.

* * *

Molly was woken up by a loud knock on her door, _"they must have been standing there for quite some time,"_ she thought. She groggily lifted herself from the bed, there were no signs of Darcy and Jane which means they have probably gone to the park as they do every afternoon; as she walked to the door and opened it, the person standing in front of was the least person she was expecting to see.

"Mycroft!"

"Doctor Hooper, it's been a while"

She gasped at the sight of Mycroft and covered her mouth with her hands. All her sleepiness instantly ran away from her. She blinked a few times before speaking,

"Erm…I'm sorry… P-please do come in. Please excuse my home; it's quite a mess in here. Tea?"

"That would be lovely"

Molly immediately put the kettle on and went to her bedroom to change into decent clothing as she excused herself from Mycroft. She was relieved that there are no toys hanging about the living room, she always managed to inform Jane and Darcy that toys must always be kept in his room, she does like being tidy around the house.

Finally she got out and passed by Mycroft and his cold composure. She finally prepared the tea and placed in on the coffee table and sat across her guest.

"What are you doing here Mycroft?"

"I was checking on you, doctor"

"Please, just call me Molly; we're not in the hospital. And how did you find me? Wait, don't answer that. Of course you know where I am. Checking on me?"

"Yes. You did get to hide yourself quite efficiently"

"I was being thorough so I won't be traced."

"Yes, yes you have; but apparently, I was still able to find you. Good move on driving to Bristol first. I never thought you had it in you"

"Well, I may not be as clever as you or your brother, but I am not a total idiot. What is it that you want?"

"I worry about my brother, he can't seem to focus. Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"She-Sherlock's back?"

"Apparently so"

Molly cursed herself; this is something that she has wanted to avoid for two years. _Do I tell him? If I don't, he will find out anyway_. She thought to herself, she was about to open her mouth when the door suddenly opened, Darcy immediately ran to her and she picked him up immediately. She glanced at Mycroft and the look upon his surprised face.

"Hello, darling how was your day?"

"Awful!"

"Why what happened?"

"They were boring!"

She smiled at her child, she understand how Darcy is not like many kids, they barely speak straight but with her son, she never seemed to have a problem talking to him with basic things.

"Mummy, who is he?"

Molly put Darcy down and faced him to the man sitting across them; she took a deep breath,

"This… is your Uncle Mycroft; Mycroft, this is my son William John Darcy Hooper"

Mycroft was indeed surprised but he seemed to have maintained his stature.

"Is he your brother mummy?"

"No Darcy, he's…he's…"

Mycroft interrupted,

"I am your father's brother. Good to meet you Darcy."

The boy backed away and stood closer to Molly, but she picked him up.

"Jane, could you please take Darcy to his room."

She kissed Darcy on the forehead while whispering something to him as Jane walked right to her and took the child and went quickly to his room. As they disappeared,

"Erm… I didn't… I didn't expect for you to meet him this way"

Molly felt weak and suddenly sat down just looking at her hands.

"I trust that he is two years old, he definitely looks like Sherlock but with your nose and hair color"

"Yes. How's… erm, how's Sherlock?"

"Not dead and looking for you?"

"Did you tell him where I am?"

"No"

Molly was relieved with Mycroft's answer. But he continued,

"I only gave him the files that my men were able to gather, but it doesn't include Lincolnshire. I did withhold that information until I speak with you. It's quite obvious that you do not want to be found. Is that correct Molly?"

"Yes, that is correct. Did you know about Darcy?"

"Not until today. When you left London, there were no changes on how you look. You did a really good job hiding it"

Molly wouldn't know how to react, "_W__as it a compliment?_" She asked herself.

"Now apparently, I do have a nephew. And now he has met me, what are your plans?"

"I… I don't know"

"Well, why don't you think about it? Let my brother keep on searching. I think it will take some time."

Mycroft stood up,

"I shall be going so you can have time to think."

Molly walked Mycroft to the door and opened it for him, when he stopped and turned around,

"By the way, your job at Bart's is still available with a sure promotion, think about it. And if you need any help I left my card on the table"

She was dumbfounded as Mycroft closed the door. She doesn't know what would happen, if she would still want to come back to London, her life has been good in Lincoln and hasn't ran into trouble. She went straight to her room and locked the door, and for the first time in two years of being strong, she broke into tears again, because of one man, Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

In the car, Mycroft sitting beside Anthea…

"Have Doctor Hooper's building as well as her flat on a Grade Three Level status"

"Sure, Mr. Holmes"

* * *

In a hotel in Bristol, Sherlock is lying on a couch with his hand clasped under his chin while his eyes are closed and very much in depth into his Mind Palace.

A room, in his mind, was created just for Molly, her hair, her eyes, her giggles that are so annoying, yet he found adorable. _Wait, adorable? How did that happen? Do I find Molly adorable?_ Then the night with her came back to his mind once more, how her small hands touched his skin, and he did hers.

John was in the other room talking to Mary over the phone.

_"I think he's gone mad"_

_"No I don't think he is, he just wants to find her, don't be too hard on him John"_

_"I'm trying, but I really don't see why he needs to bother when obviously Molly left him. He's acting very odd, after all the years of tormenting her, now that she has finally got away from him and moving on, he comes back and is trying to ruin her life. And he hasn't even found her, I'm sure that's his plan!"_

_"To torment her?"_

_"Of course. That woman has gone through a lot because of him and all he does is exploit her feelings for him. He is my best friend, but I swear he can be really ridiculous!"_

_"Oh come on John, just talk to him"_

_John sighed heavily,_

_"Yes, yes, I should talk to him"_

_"Alright, just let me know when you're coming back, I miss you a lot"_

_"I miss you too Mary. Good bye"_

_"Bye"_

* * *

John opened the connecting door of their rooms and there he found Sherlock in the same position in the couch.

"John, what is it?"

"I think we need to talk"

"No we don't"

"Yes we do"

"I'm busy"

"No you're not"

"Do you honestly think that you will win this argument? Just saying the opposite of what I am saying?"

"Yes. We need to talk, it's something important"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Yes we are"

Sherlock huffed annoyingly and opened his eyes, while John kept pacing about the room.

"So… Molly"

"What about her?"

"How do you feel about her?"

"I don't feel John! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Then how come you cannot explain why you want to find Molly?"

"I told you she IS needed"

"No, you need her. You just want her back to you can use her again! Molly left London with a broken heart and you just want to break it even more"

"I…"

"You know what; you really don't care about other's feelings do you? No matter if you hurt them. You are so selfish. Let her go Sherlock"

John turned around and started walking back to his room when he heard Sherlock calling him,

"John, I… I can't… I can't stop thinking about her"

He turned around and looked at Sherlock, he looked defeated for some reason he couldn't understand.

"She's occupying so much space in my Mind Palace ever since I finally embraced the fact that she's gone"

"Sherlock, if this is just away for you to have me help you look for her, you are sadly mistaken"

"Even if you go back to London and not help me I will still look for her. So if you want to, you can go"

"Yeah I can do that, but obviously you need my help to prevent yourself from doing something idiotic."

Sherlock didn't say anything, but he sighed heavily,

"Yes, that is true, John… how did you know when you felt something for Mary?"

John was stunned with the consulting detective's question, to be honest he really don't know how he can explain it to him, in a much more literal way that his idiot-genius best friend could understand.

"All I can tell you is that, I always think of her, I constantly worry about her, I sleep better when I am with her, I feel safe, and she is home. Is this how you feel about her?"

"I don't know, and I don't like not knowing"

"I guess you really need to find her then. Anyway, I'll go get some grub, do you want anything?"

"Just tea"

John walked out of the room leaving Sherlock to his previous state, a smile formed on his face thinking about Sherlock having feelings for his pathologist.

* * *

In a flat in Lincoln, Molly was still sitting on the floor trying to cope up that Sherlock is back and that Mycroft found her. In her mind, Mycroft's words kept replaying_, "What's your plan?"_ It is one of the questions that she never really thought of since her actual plan was now disturbed. _Do I want to go back to London?_ She asked herself. Molly had to think this really hard and she needs to talk to Darcy, she knows that he couldn't understand the circumstances, but he has to know that he has a father. Then another question popped in her head, _"What if Sherlock doesn't want him?"_ with that question, she started sobbing again, she can take all the heartache that Sherlock would give him, hell, she did endure to all of those for years, but if her Darcy gets heartbroken, she will not be able to forgive herself or Sherlock. She crawled into a fetal position on the floor and kept crying, when she heard a small tap on the door. Molly suddenly got up and wiped her face from all the tears she had. "In a minute," she slightly yelled. When she finally fixed herself, she took the liberty of opening the door slowly.

"Jane!"

"Yes, it's dinner time, don't you want to eat? Darcy doesn't want to unless you're eating with him"

"Right. Sorry. I will be there, give me another minute"

Jane walked back as she hurriedly went to bathroom and washed her face to freshen up. She finally gave herself a good heavy sigh and walked out of her room.

"Jane, I'm so sorry that you had to make us dinner, I know this isn't your job, but thank you very much"

"It's quite alright, I've got nothing else to do before I leave, and I think you needed time for yourself"

"Thank you"

They ate silently, Darcy was quite happy to have her around; the silence was broken when Darcy asked her a question,

"Mummy, did you cry?"

She was stunned with his question,

"Yes, mummy cried"

"Did that… did Uncle Mycroft make you sad?"

"No, darling. I just remembered something"

"Okay"

Molly was relieved that Darcy didn't ask any more questions, he is definitely a curious child and asks about everything. She turned to Jane,

"Erm… Jane, do you have any plans for tonight?"

"No, not really, just the usual, go home to a cat"

She chuckled at Jane's answer, she remembered that's how she lived in London, just went home to a cat and an empty flat.

"Well, I was thinking if you could stay the night, I just need to leave for a few hours, if that's okay with you?"

"Sure, that's not going to be a problem, you do whatever you need to do, I'm sure Darcy and I will have tons of fun, right Darcy?"

Darcy nodded at Jane and he kept focusing on scrutinizing each and every vegetable on his plate.

"Thanks. Don't wait up"

After dinner, she kissed Darcy and told him that she just needs to buy something; she went straight to her room and changed her clothes, took her phone and dialed the number that Mycroft left.

_"Dr. Hooper"_

_"Myrcoft, is there any way that we can meet right now? I need to talk to you?"_

_"Sure I can come over there in a few minutes"_

_"No. Not here, someplace else"_

_"Okay, where?"_

_"There's a coffee shop at the corner of my street. We can meet there"_

_"I will be there"_

She hung up the phone and walked out of her room. She went over to Darcy, who was busy watching some cartoons on the telly and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead,

"Jane, can I talk to you for a second?"

Jane stood up and followed Molly,

"What is it?"

"Can you please make sure that Darcy doesn't watch news? Or any of that sort?"

"I hate to ask why, but okay I will make sure of it"

"Thank you, I shall go now"

Molly silently walked out of her flat. As she is now walking on the pavement, she kept thinking what she would say to Mycroft, she needed information, but it's mostly about Sherlock. She needs to know what he has been up to so she can still have an idea whether Sherlock will welcome the fact that he has a son. Mycroft didn't seem to bother, but then Mycroft is not the father of her child. When she came about the coffee shop, Mycroft hasn't arrived yet, she decided to order two cups of coffee and have it served once he has arrived.

Few minutes later, Mycroft finally arrived, she signaled to the waitress to serve the coffee. Mycroft walked over and sat down across her. With his cold demeanor, he started speaking,

"So…What is it that you want to talk about?"

"It's about everything. I do have plans, Mycroft, but after your visit I had to take other things into consideration."

"I will listen"

"Thank you, anyway… right, erm… I want to explain everything to Darcy about his father; my problem is I don't know if Sherlock would want him. I can't have him hurting my kid. The… the last time we saw each other, he left me with a letter saying he can't give me what I need, in other sense cannot love me, I can accept that, I think I already have, but now Darcy is here, I want to know how he feels or if he does feel. I wanted Darcy to have as close to a normal childhood as I could, but Darcy is an extraordinary child."

"I understand"

"Should I decide to go back to London with Darcy; can you assure me that Sherlock will not find us until I have spoken to John Watson?"

"Of course. He hasn't found you until now, we'll try to misdirect him, and we'll let him search"

"Okay, also you have to give me time to go back there, I need to get a new flat as I have given up my old one, plus it's really not a suitable flat for a child."

"Why don't I make you a deal Dr. Hooper…"

"Molly…"

"Molly… you take care of explaining things to my nephew and I will take care of the rest. I do want Darcy to have a comfortable home; you not need to worry about it"

"Isn't it a bit too much?"

"Not at all. Darcy may be the closest thing to having a child. Plus he's my nephew, he is a Holmes!"

Molly couldn't help but smile with Mycroft's comment, he doesn't seem to be as cold as people think he is.

"How about that young lady with Darcy, is she a permanent nanny for him?"

"Oh Jane? No, not really, she is a nanny though, but I can't afford her to be full time, but she understands situations like this when she needs to stay the night"

"How long has she been with you?"

"Since Darcy was five months old"

"Hmm…"

"What are you thinking Mycroft?"

"Well, we have to make sure if she can be trusted around my nephew, excuse me while I make a phone call"

Molly watched Mycroft as he stood up and took his phone call. She knew that Mycroft will have a complete background check on Jane and probably have her under surveillance, but she didn't protest. Mycroft has the means and the power to do so and if it's to protect her child then she is not against it. What she didn't know is that Mycroft has already someone watching the flat when he left from it. When Mycroft came back, Molly snapped out of her thinking and put her attention back to the British Government.

"From what I recall, you wanted to talk to Dr. Watson first before Sherlock can find about you and Darcy?"

"Yes, I need to know Sherlock's state of mind about it. I know you may think that caring is not an advantage as Sherlock would always say, but this is my child we're talking about, and I can't have Sherlock hurting my kid, may it be physically or emotionally. If he doesn't want to be involved, then I am fine with that, but I have to know it first, before Darcy meets him. And I need John's help with that."

"I can certainly understand that; however, should Sherlock refused to be involved, I want to be, like I said he is my nephew and he's the closest thing I can have to a son. So I hope you will not keep me from seeing Darcy"

"Of course, if that's what you want. I am sure Darcy will learn a lot from you and th… thank you Mycroft."

"No Molly. Thank you. Now if you need anything else, just call. Also let me know when you're ready to move back to London."

"I will. I guess I better leave now. It's quite late."

"Yes of course. Good evening Molly"

Molly walked back to her flat after meeting with Mycroft, when she got in, she lazily hung her coat and scarf at the hanger beside the door, Jane was still watching the telly with no signs of William in the living room.

"You're back"

"Yes. Sorry I got in late. How's Darcy?"

"He's already sleeping in his room, would you care for some tea?"

"If it's not too much to ask, sure"

"Alright, I go boil on some water"

Molly smiled as she walked straight to Darcy 's room; her footsteps were light avoiding making any noise. She came closer to this bed and tucked him carefully. She sat beside him slowly and ran her fingers through his brown curly hair, just looking at him, thinking what future he may have. She pushed back the thought of Darcy not being wanted by Sherlock, by this night, whether he wants Darcy or not she will be strong for him. There are people who will still care for them even if it's just her and Darcy. She dropped a tear from her eye, thinking how small and how hard yet wonderful life she had ever since she this amazing gift of a child. The love she felt for Sherlock was cast aside and was poured to his progeny.

She got out of his room and slowly closed the door, when her phone rang. She quickly answered it,

_"Mycroft?"_

_"Sorry to bother you this late, could you ask Ms. Edwards, if she's willing to relocate to London?"_

_"Oh. So this means that you've already checked?"_

_"Yes, I see that Ms. Jane Edwards is not a threat."_

_"But I can't afford a permanent payment"_

_"I will take care of it Molly. Don't worry about it anymore"_

_"But…but"_

_"Molly please don't argue with me on this, it's for my nephew. I want someone there that we can trust with Darcy. Just ask Ms. Edwards"_

_"Okay, fine. I will. Thank you"_

_"Good night"_

She sighed after hanging up and walked towards the kitchen, she saw Jane happily pouring tea to two cups. Jane reminded her of her younger self, she was happy even if she's alone, it can get lonely, but it's a little satisfying, quite content. Jane Edwards has been around for almost two years, coming and going to her flat to take care of Darcy, she would even do things that are not even a part of her job description. _Maybe she would like to go to London_, she thought.

"Jane, I know you've been taking care of Darcy for quite some time, and we did somehow become friends, I guess the only one I have here in Lincoln. But what if we moved?"

"Are you asking me this because you're planning on moving?"

"Well, yes. I want to know your opinion"

Jane smiled, weakly, but she answered and kept her composure,

"I will definitely miss Darcy and you of course. You have been a part of my everyday life for almost two years. But if it is your decision, who am I to stop you."

There was some strain her voice, and Molly definitely noticed it. She smiled at Jane and held her hand,

"I know you will miss Darcy, we will definitely miss you if we moved. But let me rephrase the question, what do you think about relocating?"

"Relocating?"

"Yes Jane, what would you say if we want you to move with us? That you get to stay with us permanently?"

Molly saw that there were tears building up and suddenly Jane launched forward and gave her a tight hug. She was caught by surprised with Jane's reaction.

"Wait, where are we moving?"

"London, I am planning to go back to London with Darcy and I want to take you with us"

"I've never been. Wow! This is a lot to take in"

"I know, imagine how I feel"

"Well, I still want you to think about it so you don't get overwhelmed. Go get some rest"

"I will. Thank you for asking me. I haven't really had a family for a long time and you gave me that. Thank you, good night Molly"

"Good night"

With that Molly walked to her room, she sighed for tomorrow will all be different. She has a lot of explaining to do to Darcy and planning to make.


	4. Chapter 4: Old to New and New to Old

_**To all you wonderful readers, thank you very much! Here is your new chapter! I hope you like it! There are only few more chapters left to write, please have patience with me. Please leave some reviews, it is very much welcome. Thank you!  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters especially Sherlock**_

* * *

**Chapter VI: Old to New and New to Old**

_It is you that makes me high_

_The intoxicating gaze of your eyes as you tell me that you needed me_

_Funny how things are, when all I needed is you_

_All this time, all the while_

The only consulting detective and his loyal partner Dr. Watson have been scrutinizing Bristol for a week now. But it has been dead end, there is something missing, that's what Sherlock thinks. They have been tired and John has been missing Mary, with all their hard work, they decided to just go back in London where it all began. Maybe they just need to restart. _Molly wouldn't go back to her hometown, it would be too easy, _he thought. Being back in Baker Street would make him think, suddenly footsteps are ascending his stairs, and he didn't even acknowledge who it was, for he already knows.

"I'm supposed to be at home right now. What the hell is it!?"

"It's Mycroft, he's not telling me something, and he's withholding evidence."

"Evidence? Molly is a person not a case!"

"Don't you think I know that? But the information he gave me, there's something missing, we missed something"

"No, YOU missed something"

"Me? I did what I could, YOU were supposed to help me, so I stand by 'We' John!"

He rolled his eyes at Sherlock as he went to the kitchen to grab something to drink.

"Could you also make tea?"

John was particularly annoyed with his laziness, as Sherlock focused himself on his laptop searching whatever he can find that might trace him to Molly. Few minutes later, John walked back to the sitting room and placed the tea beside Sherlock.

"Did you find anything?"

"Nothing. I tried searching other hospitals in London, to Bristol, to anywhere in England. Nothing!"

"Wow! Molly finally did make herself disappear huh?"

"Ahhh, she's good! Not even my homeless network could trace her; everything that is on Mycroft's file is the same dead end that they gave me."

Sherlock kept tapping his fingers on the table thinking so hard how and where to start again, while John sat on his chair watching him and enjoying his tea. Suddenly another footsteps are heard ascending, this time it was Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade who came in.

"What do you want Gary, can't you see I'm busy" Sherlock said without looking at the detective.

"Greg!"

"What?"

"It's Greg, not Gary"

"NOT. RELEVANT."

"We need your…. Expertise"

"Obviously! Or you wouldn't be coming here. Isn't it tiring when all the people your work with are blundering idiots?"

"Sherlock!"

"What John? It is true!"

"Anyway, are you up for it?"

"I will only take cases if it's more than an 8"

"Well, could you just come to look at it?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes as John came to where he is seated.

"Sherlock?"

"Hmm?"

"I think you should go"

"I already said my reason, you know how I hate to repeat myself. It's not more than eight John!"

"I know, but I think you need the distraction"

Sherlock huffed with Johns words and turned to Lestrade

"Is this about the body found in Thames?"

"Yes, that's the one"

"Fine, we'll take a cab, you can go now"

Lestrade immediately walked out of the flat as Sherlock stood up and went to grab his coat and scarf. John was a little surprised how easy he was able to convince the consulting detective.

"Don't"

"I didn't say anything!"

"You were formulating a question John it's annoying"

Sherlock went to the door followed by John as they went to the crime scene to meet Lestrade. He hailed a cab and immediately informed the driver to take them to Bart's. He was thinking that this will be far more difficult because he is sure that the pathologist assign will not be competent with his enquiries. He or she will not be Molly. She ran through his mind again, it's like his brain has infected by a virus called Molly. He tried to put it aside and think how he can try not to berate with the assigned doctor.

* * *

Molly came back from her final shift at the hospital in Lincoln, she wasn't really sad about leaving the hospital, she was glad to go back to London and nervous all at the same time. She really don't know what's waiting for her there. If everything goes according to plan, then all she needs to worry is how Sherlock will react once he found out he has a son. Her true fear though is for Sherlock to deny the child. When she opened the door of her flat, nothing was out of the ordinary except for the fact that Mycroft was hanging about her flat. Ever since they have met and agreed with certain terms, Mycroft came over to visit his nephew, she didn't realize that it has been twice that Darcy's uncle came over after they have met. She found them in the living room where Mycroft was reading something to her son. She smiled at the scenario she was looking at, "_Maybe having Mycroft as an uncle is not as bad", _she thought.

"I didn't know you will be coming."

"Forgive me Molly, but I decided to stay in town for bit to spend time with Darcy. Ms. Edwards left to buy some milk. I took the liberty of looking after him."

"It's quite alright and thank you. It was my last day at work; I think we will be ready to move by the end of the week"

"Good. Then I shall have everything prepared. I will send a car to take you to the train station by Friday. We'll have some people pack your things. How is the status with Ms. Edwards?"

"She's coming with us. I told her she can pack everything that she wants to bring and take it here until our move"

"It's settled then"

Molly just nodded at him as he went to pick up her son who was too busy scanning the page of the obviously new book that he is holding. Mycroft grabbed his coat and umbrella and stood by the door.

"I shall be going now. And I will see you at the end of the week"

Darcy suddenly stood up and ran to Mycroft and hugged him, the look on Mycroft face was surprised and quite odd.

"Will you be back uncle?"

"Not this week, however, I will see you in London"

"But that's quite far from now!"

"I know, but I will see you. Do you want another book?"

"Yes!"

"Then you shall have a new one by then."

Mycroft opened the door as Darcy watched him leave. Molly stood there watching his son make a face of a little sadness as his uncle left. She was glad that Darcy is comfortable with another adult other than herself and Jane. She sighed and went over to Darcy and carried him like he is still a baby.

"Will I like London mummy?"

"Yes of course love. There are lots of beautiful places there"

"Will you take me?"

"Yes I will. Now why don't you go over the book that uncle Mycroft gave you while I change."

Darcy nodded as she put him down, as she walked to her room Jane finally arrived from the store. Molly acknowledges her presence and went straight to her room. When she came back, she informed Jane and Darcy that she won't be cooking dinner but instead just order takeaway.

"Molly, is it alright if I go home tomorrow to pack my things?"

"Of course. It was my last day at work today, so I will be here at home with Darcy."

"Is it okay if I sleep over there for the last time?"

"Certainly. Don't worry about us, I will just be packing some important stuff, Mycroft's men will be here to help us with other things. Bring whatever you need to bring"

Moments later, the food arrived and they had a nice dinner, Darcy has been asking her about London which she happily answered. Jane was also interested with the things she said for she has never been to there herself. They laughed as she told them stories. Tonight, she wanted to sleep beside Darcy, so she told Jane that she can sleep in Darcy's room. Ever since she offered Jane the position of being a permanent nanny for Darcy, she sleeps in her flat more often. Things will change definitely; she watched her son and Jane exchange conversation. Once they get to London, she knows that Darcy's life will no longer be the same.

* * *

Back in London, Sherlock was observing the body in front of him. The pathologist that was assigned to him was expectedly incompetent with bad breath. He already deduced what killed the woman lying dead on the Bart's morgue.

"You disturbed me for this?"

"Did you find anything?"

"Obviously! I am appalled that you didn't, this was obviously a crime of passion, judging by the number of stab wounds and quite on the similar area, and the manner it was stabbed, it was out of anger. I'm sure you've checked with the husband, boyfriend, or partner."

Lestrade didn't answer him but just looked at him stunned with his words, but not exactly surprised that the information he provided was something that he didn't already know. He observed John, who was trying to avoid his gaze, and then he knew!

"You all set this up didn't you?"

"It was John's idea!"

"Is it because I needed distraction?"

"Erm… yeah. I guess you needed to retrace your steps to find her"

"I don't need distraction, I am perfectly fine! I can and I will find her without your useless help of finding me a distraction John! You know very well how I work!"

With that Sherlock stormed out of the morgue dramatically. John and Lestrade just looked at each other stunned.

* * *

Friday came and all things have already been packed at Molly's flat, she advised Jane to take Darcy outside and wait for her. She looked around and checked every room to make sure that they didn't leave anything behind. She sighed heavily, _"This is it,"_ she said to herself. One last time, she scrutinized every detail of her life in her now empty flat. For two years she lived here with the spawn of Sherlock, being happy finally. _Did I make the right decision? _She thought. There are so many doubts in her mind, the decision she made was quite immediate and maybe irrational, but the thought of Darcy meeting his dad, was one thing, if it doesn't work out she's sure that Mycroft has her back and hoping that the people she left behind including Mrs. Hudson, John, and Greg will be able to forgive her and love her son. With one more heavy sigh she walked to the door and slowly closed it, as she walked and completely out of the building.

When she got out, Jane and Darcy are already standing on the pavement with a black sedan ready to take them to the train station. She allowed the two to get into the car as she glanced at the building one last time. The drive going to the station was quite silent for her, Darcy was awfully quiet during the ride, she just looked at her two traveling companions and smiled. _We are going to have a new life, again, _she thought. Once they got to the station and on to the train, Darcy felt a little active wondering about every detail of the train they were in, as they got to their cabin, Molly took Darcy to him and sat him on her lap as they watch the view outside, Darcy's eyes was happily watching everything that they passed. Few hours passed and Darcy drifted off to sleep, she held him close as he sleeps peacefully in her arms.

"Molly, can I ask you something.. erm, personal?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Will he be meeting his father?"

"I sure hope so, I don't want Darcy to grow up wondering who his father is"

"Do you think… he will love him?"

"I honestly don't know… Sherlock is not your normal human being, he's not one to count for…. Emotions or sentiments. I still have no idea what goes on in that man's whole being"

She smiled weakly and noticed that Jane prevented herself from saying anything more. They rode silently for the rest of the trip. After a total of three hours train travel, they have finally arrived to London. Molly woke up Darcy and told him that they're now in London, his grogginess from sleep was replaced by giving her a wide-eyed energy, Jane took him by the hand as they gather their hand carries with them. Once they stepped out of the station, Anthea was already waiting.

"I trust the your travel was pleasant Dr. Hooper"

"It was fine thank you"

"If you will follow me please"

The driver opened the doors and they went in immediately. It was only 10 in the morning so everything about London can be seen. While Anthea is busy with her mobile, Molly was quiet watching London, while Darcy and Jane are all wide-eyed and smiling at this foreign view. Few minutes have passed and they finally reached their new home. They stepped out of the car and as they got in to the new flat, Molly was amazed on how the placed was arranged. They have new furniture but the important things that she brought are still there and was placed beautifully, _"Mycroft really outdid himself,"_ she thought. Before she explored the whole flat, Anthea suddenly spoke,

"Welcome home Dr. Hooper, please enjoy your new flat. Mr. Holmes will be arriving in an hour. It would be better if you don't go out until he says so"

"Erm…thank you Anthea, by the way isn't this just five minutes away from Baker street?"

Anthea just smiled at her, and once she left, Molly immediately went to explore every details of the house; they now have a small backyard, and three bedrooms which is obviously, one for Jane. Jane was definitely excited about being in London. Molly took Darcy and went to find his room, when they did, not only Darcy was amazed by the looks of it, Molly was surprised and a little bit teary to see how the room she wanted for him was now in front of her. They went in, all those wonderful books on science are neatly placed in a shelf, and the room was classically designed but still suitable for a curious young boy. There was even a microscope placed on his desk.

After an hour of exploring and scrutinizing in amazement, a sudden knock on the door has been heard. They were expecting Mycroft and so she immediately opened the door.

"Good morning Molly, I hope that you like your new flat"

"Yes! We do. Darcy loved what you did with his room thank you very much."

Molly signaled to Jane to make some tea and to serve them in the sitting room.

"What's your plan now?"

"Well, I want to settle first for a few days, get used to being here. Then talk to John"

"Of course."

"Is… erm… Sherlock here?"

"Yes he is, he hasn't discovered Lincoln yet, which would be my next step. Since you want to talk to John before my brother, I will need for him to go and search for you in Lincoln alone"

"Okay. When can I get back to work?"

"Until everything is settled. Everything you need for the meantime is all here in this flat. Where is my nephew by the way?"

"He's in his room, let me call him"

Mycroft smiled at her as Jane served the tea. When Molly came out, Darcy came running from behind her and went immediately to where Mycroft is sitting.

"Uncle! Uncle!"

"Hello Darcy. Did you like the train ride?"

"Yes! There were trees!"

"Ahhh yes, lot's of them I suppose"

"Yes! And there are… mummy is that bui-buil…"

"Buildings darling" Molly interrupted

"Buildings! They were tall!"

"Did you like your room?"

Darcy nodded at him with a smile and explained to him that there so many books that they can look at. Apparently, Mycroft still needed to talk to Molly about their plan of misdirection and sent Darcy back to his room to explore his books which Darcy gladly complied.

"I know that you want to take Darcy and Ms. Edwards on a tour of London, however, we need to be sure that Sherlock will not be in London before you step out of this flat. Try to entertain yourselves in here and make sure Darcy doesn't get bored"

"How about Sherlock's homeless network? Those are his eyes when he's not in London"

"Ahhh, of course. I have already taken care of that. They haven't been acting suspicious or any one monitoring where I am going. Sherlock already knows I am withholding information, he will come to me"

"Okay. We'll just stay here in the meantime then. I think it's safer."

"Yes that is correct. And if there is anything you need, you can call me and I will send Anthea to take care of everything"

Mycroft stood up as she did too and walked him to Darcy's room. He said his good bye and promised her son to see him in three days. After their good byes, Mycroft left their flat. Molly is still quite nervous being in London, still thinking what could happen and hoping that everything will go according to plan.

* * *

In Baker Street, Sherlock was pacing around his sitting room; he would sit down and get off of his chair once in a while. He would also sometimes looked at his computer, he was so bored with nothing to go on, he knows Mycroft is withholding information and so he contacted one of his homeless network to find out what Mycroft has been up to while they were gone to Bristol. Few minutes of waiting, he finally came with an information that Mycroft travelled going to Yorkshire and the Humber. _"What could be in Yorkshire and the Humber?" _he asked himself, he went over to his desk and searches every place in Yorkshire and the Humber, to deduce what Mycroft has been up to. He remembered the woman from Bristol that Molly got a job somewhere near the East Midlands; Yorkshire and the Humber is near that region. He smiled at himself thinking that Mycroft may have already found Molly. He stood up and immediately grabbed his phone,

_"What a pleasant surprise brother mine" _

_"What is in Yorkshire and the Humber?" _

_"Counties" _

_"Don't be obvious Mycroft, I know you went there, I am just wondering why, does the British Government's assistance needed in that region?" _

_"My assistance will always be needed"_

_"Oh come on brother dear, we both know why you went there, I just want you to admit it" _

_"There is nothing to admit, although, it would be better if you find out for yourself. Why don't you go there and see what I found" _

_"I have already planned on it."_

_"Then why are we still talking? Is this still about the violin brother mine?" _

_"Where in that region?" _

_"Somewhere in the middle of it all, good bye Sherlock" _

When he hung up, he thought of what Mycroft said, _"Somewhere in the middle. What is in the middle of that region?" _he thought. He took his phone again and texted profusely.

_JOHN WE NEED TO LEAVE TOMORROW, PACK YOUR THINGS – SH_

_I CAN'T COME WITH YOU, NOT THIS TIME SHERLOCK – JW_

_DON'T BE DIFFICULT I NEED YOUR HELP – SH_

_HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN? I HAVE A JOB NOW – JW_

_THERE ARE OTHER DOCTORS IN THAT HOSPITAL – SH_

_YES AND THEY MIGHT JUST LOSE ONE BECAUSE OF YOU, I AM NOT GOING. YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN – JW _

_COULD BE DANGEROUS – SH_

_NOT. GOING. TO. WORK. THIS. TIME. SHERLOCK. – JW_

Sherlock huffed frustratingly with the doctor's arbitration and since John cannot be persuaded he really does need to go alone. He went to take Moriarty's network alone and he can do it again, but this time he was confident that he will be seeing Molly. The one who counted, who saved him, and most of all, the one who occupied his mind palace.

* * *

The next day, Sherlock has already left the apartment, took a cab to London Paddington, and boarded a train bound for Lincolnshire. Mycroft didn't need to be specific with him, he already figured it out on his own. All he needs to do is to find her there. Mycroft monitored everything, as he took his phone and called Molly.

"Mycroft."

"He's on the move, he already boarded his train to Lincoln, and the train has already left. When should I send Dr. Watson?"

"I think I will be ready tomorrow?"

"Are you sure? Or do you need more time?"

"No. I will be ready tomorrow"

"Alright. Would afternoon be better?"

"Yes, and can you please take Darcy and Jane somewhere until I am ready to introduce John?"

"Of course, I will have a car waiting for them and then send for Dr. Watson right after, just call if they need to come back"

"Okay. Thank you Mycroft"

* * *

The call from Mycroft was quite a relief, now she knows there won't be Sherlock to interrupt. She needs to know what John knows. She is really nervous to see John, she left without properly saying goodbye and not even telling him when, she just left. Molly thought really hard what he would say to him, if it turns out well, and then it's time to face Sherlock. After two years the consulting detective still makes her nervous. She never really stopped loving the awful gorgeous man but if he doesn't want Darcy then it would be time to completely let go of the idea that Sherlock will ever change his mind.

She walked around the flat watching Darcy playing in his room and then called Jane for her instructions.

"I need you to take Darcy tomorrow"

"Where are we going?"

"To drive around London, I will be meeting someone here tomorrow and I can't let him see Darcy until we get to talk. A car will be picking you up tomorrow, then drive you back when everything is good. I will call you as well"

"Okay. I will do that. I never knew your life was complicated now that we moved here"

"You have no idea"

They ended their conversation as Jane went to the kitchen. Molly stood there still thinking what would happen.

* * *

The next day came and Molly woke up early to prepare the flat and to clean any clutter that might indicate that she lives with a child. Few hours and a car came to pick up Darcy and Jane. Molly prepared tea and some biscuits and placed it on the coffee table. She showered and readied herself to face John.

Finally it was already afternoon, she left the door opened and instructed Anthea to just allow John to enter the flat. Which went exactly according to her directions, while John settled and looked around, _"it's time," _she said to herself.

"Hello John, it's been a while"

John was surprised to see the person he's looking at. His brain is debating about the woman who greeted him, "_Molly,"_ he thought. _But looked different, much shorter and darker hair, she looked rather thin from the time she left, but there was something different, her eyes, they're still sad, but not as much, she looked quite content and for some reason happy._ All of this is in his head before he can say another word,

"Yes, it's me John. Molly"

"Mo… Molly"

"I didn't really expect to you stammer around me that is usually my thing"

He chuckled at her comment as she smiled at him.

"Have a seat"

As he did, still amazed to see Molly and still couldn't believe that he was the first to see her.

"So… erm… you're back? I mean… you're really back?"

"Yes, yes I am"

"And erm you came to see me first. Why?"

"Because I owe you an apology, you, Mrs. Hudson, even Greg, for leaving without a proper goodbye and for something else"

"Huh. And Mycroft?"

"He helps me, but I will explain in a few"

"Okay… Explain"

"This is really important John. And I would need your help, you know I left because of Sherlock, because I want to move on…"

"Yes that's what you said, and you told us you moved to Bristol"

"That's correct"

"So why now?"

"Because Mycroft found me"

"And now you're back, I don't understand"

Molly sighed, as she grabbed her phone and signal to John that she will be with him in a moment.

"Well, there was more to my reason John. Now that's Sherlock's back, I'm sure he already told you that I help him faked his death, which I also want to apologize for. Anyway, when he… when he faked his death he stayed at my flat for the night and left in the morning. Apparently, it's not just his scarf and a letter saying he can't give me what I want. Well, I did get what I want, I did move on in case you're wondering, but I have something of him"

"What do you mean? Did something happen on that night?"

"Yes, something or rather some one happened that night"

John can't seem to quite understand what Molly is saying, he still in awe to see her, and how she looks. He was never really overly beautiful or glamorous like other women, but she is prettier the last time he saw her.

"It would be better if I show you"

Molly then opened the door and there entered a woman, with a little boy holding her hand. She approached them and took Darcy with her.

"John, I want you to meet the reason I left, this is William John Darcy Hooper"

John's eyes went wide upon seeing a miniature Sherlock Holmes being presented to him. But upon hearing the name of the child, he was almost about to have a tear in his eyes, his gaze went back to Molly.

"You named… you name him after…"

"Yes, I named him after you and Sherlock"

"William?"

"His first name"

She turned to Darcy,

"Darcy, love. This is your Uncle John"

"John? That's my name!"

"Yes darling, I got your name from him"

"Is he your brother?"

"No, he's mummy's friend. A very good friend"

John turn his attention to the child and smiled at him.

"Hello. I am you're mummy's good friend here in London"

"Hello"

For some reason, Darcy wasn't afraid of him unlike the first time he met Mycroft.

"Now darling, why don't you go play in your room with Jane while mummy and Uncle John talk"

"Will he be visiting more like Uncle Mycroft?"

"Of course, anything you like"

The child nodded as he was guided by Jane. When they were gone, John was still awestruck by what just happened, and the fact that Darcy uttered _'Uncle Mycroft.'_ With a heavy sigh,

"Explain?"

"He's the result of the night that Sherlock died"

"You… and… you and Sherlock did…" gesturing towards the room where Darcy went.

"Yes, I think that's what adults do"

"Wow. This is… this is a lot to take in"

"I know, why don't you sit down"

"Yeah, yeah. And erm, Uncle Mycroft?"

"He knows about him. He found us. There's no way of lying to him. He _IS_ the British Government after all"

"Yeah, I know, I know. And you decided to see me first?"

"Yes because I need to know how Sherlock is doing. I need to know his state of mind. How is he by the way?"

John is still processing everything, he feels very strange seeing Molly very calm and collected, definitely not the same Molly anymore.

"He's good. He's erm fine. I think. He left London to look for you"

"That's the plan"

"Plan? Care to elaborate?"

"The plan to see you first and talk to you before I meet him. Did you have trouble having to take a leave from the hospital you work for?"

"Yes, I did that's why I beg off from Sherlock taking me away from here."

"That's also a part of it. You see John, I need to know, and I need to make sure that everything will be ready before I introduce my son to Sherlock. I don't want him to get hurt. You know how Sherlock is, he is not capable of human emotions and I can't and will never let him hurt Darcy because of that. Mycroft helped me with everything once he saw me and we made this plan. We allowed him to look for me.

I want him to meet Sherlock he is his father after all. But should he decide not to be involved then its fine I just don't want him to be hurting him once he's older and understand things like this. I need your help for me and Sherlock to meet; I want you to be there. Because God help me John, if he becomes this cruel, ridiculous person, I need some support. You will be that."

"I understand. Sorry, it's just… a lot to take in"

"I know and forgive me if I have to burden you with all my problems with him"

"No, no, it's okay. It's the least I can do. I, erm, went with him to Bristol to stop him from doing anything stupid" he chuckled.

"Thank you for that"

"So where have you been all this time if not in Bristol?"

"Lincolnshire"

"Oh wow. That is quite far. Now how did you get away without being traced? Even Mycroft's information ended in Bristol"

"Bristol was just a stop. I stayed there for one night, the next morning; I left, changed my looks, sold my car, and boarded a train to Lincoln"

"Huh. So Mycroft found you?"

"Are you really surprised?"

"No, not at all. How is.. How is he with erm, Darcy?"

"He has a soft side to him. He visited twice while in Lincoln. Darcy's quite fond of him"

"Wow. Who knew, Mycroft"

"So can we have a normal conversation now?"

"I wouldn't really put it as normal"

Molly laughed at the army doctor's comment, but she does understand what he meant.

"Anyway, how have you been John? It's been two years, what's new with you?"

"Well, I am engaged"

"Oh! Congratulations. Who's the lucky bird?"

"Her name is Mary Morstan, she's a nurse at the hospital where I work"

"Oh that is lovely! I want to meet her!"

"You will of course"

"How's Mrs. Hudson, and Greg?"

"Mrs. Hudson is back to her old self, happy that Sherlock is back. She's like a mother to him. As for Greg, he's finally divorced now"

"A lot really happened in two years."

"Yeah. Erm, look Molly, about Sherlock. He does care about you"

"Why do I find that you're just trying to comfort me?"

"No. No I am not. It's just that I talked to him and told him to let you go, to let you have your own life without him. But he just won't drop it. I think he just can't say what he really wants or his reasons"

John didn't tell him about his whole conversation with Sherlock during their stay in Bristol.

"But like I said, he does care about you, why do you think he would go into so much trouble just to find you?"

Molly didn't say anything, she is just listening to what John is saying, and she doesn't want to have hopes with him. She has lived her life with hopes about him ever since she met the consulting detective.

"Sorry John, I just don't want to have false hope about him anymore. I hope you understand."

"Of course I do. I am just saying. I know how he has been towards you for years. But not to worry, I will keep him grounded. At least I'll do my best"

"Thank you John. So why don't you have a time with the little John"

She smiled at him as she went to Darcy's room and called him to get to know John a little better. As she guided Darcy, she left them to have a moment and picked up the phone to call Mycroft.

"Molly, did everything go according to plan?"

"Yes, it did so far. John very well understands as I have expected."

"That's good. What's the next step?"

"I think it's time to bring Sherlock back to London."


	5. Chapter 5: Back and Now

**_Here you go readers Chapter 5! Few more to go. Thank you all again for reading this, I really appreciate it. To the followers and made this their favorites, as well as who wrote reviews, thank you all very much! Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing of this :-(_**

* * *

**Chapter V: Back and Now**

_Deduce me further and tell me who I am_

_Do you see that this is me still hanging on_

_To somewhat impossible?_

_Do you see?_

As Sherlock reached Lincoln Central in Lincolnshire, which is in the middle of the Yorkshire and the Humber, he immediately used everything that he can find in order to have a clue to where Molly is. He tried every hospital, but apparently he came up empty. He thought how it would be great to see Molly, but what would he say to her. He was excited knowing that this is the final piece of his puzzle to finding her. But strangely, he was drained, and exhausted. He hasn't eaten or slept in days, he never even informed anyone in London on how he is. John has been texting him and calling, so did Mrs. Hudson, but they came up with nothing from him. As he walked down the Willingham Ave, a black sedan followed him slowly, and stopped has he did. The door opened and a man in a suit with an umbrella in hand stepped out.

"What are you doing here Mycroft?"

"It's time to come home now"

"I haven't found her. I won't stop and you can't stop me"

"I am not planning to. You can look for her for all I care, but everyone in London worries about you"

"I haven't found her, everywhere I go I came up empty. It's really frustrating! I know you have found her and you're keeping her from me and I don't understand why!"

"You should have seen this Sherlock, she doesn't want you to find her. Now get in the car!"

Mycroft knew it is only right to take him home, Sherlock has gone thinner, and paler with dark circles under his eyes. If he is to meet his son he should look healthy.

"What if I don't? Are you going to tell your men to force me into your car?"

"If I have to, yes"

Sherlock rolled his weak eyes at Mycroft and reluctantly stepped into the black car, as Mycroft followed and got in as well. There was silence in the car for a few minutes until Mycroft decided to speak.

"When we get to London, you will shower, have something to eat and then get some rest. I will have someone attend to you"

"What? You're not going to take care of me Mother?"

"Can't you act like a mature person for once? John will be there. In the meantime shut up and get some rest, it will be a long drive"

Sherlock no longer hesitated and just looked out the window and watch the streets they're passing by. His eyes are slowing closing and this time it was only half open. He's still trying to resist the tiredness he feels; he can't stop thinking about Molly. Until his brain is no longer functioning properly, he slowly drifted off, as Mycroft's mouth crept a grin.

* * *

Meanwhile in London, John has been pacing through the living room of 221B awaiting an update from Mycroft. He was really worried about Sherlock and how he refused to contact him which is strange since Sherlock is a little bit needy when it comes to certain things. Suddenly his phone buzzed, a text message from Molly,

HE'S WITH MYCROFT NOW, HE'S COMING HOME IN 3 HOURS – M

GOOD, THAT'S GOOD NEWS – JW

WHEN HE GETS THERE, MAKE SURE HE EATS, SHOWERS AND SLEEP, IF THINGS ARE GOOD BY TOMORROW I WILL COME TO BAKER STREET WITH YOU – M

I WILL DO THAT. WHERE DO WE MEET? – JW

HERE AT MY FLAT. PLEASE BRING MARY. I WANT TO MEET HER TOO – M

OKAY. TOMORROW THEN – JW

John felt relieved that Sherlock came with Mycroft, tomorrow will be a long day for them if Sherlock's condition is much better. He was also surprised that Molly asked to bring Mary. He wanted the two to become friends, since Mary can't hang out much with Sherlock and him.

* * *

Four hours have passed and finally Mycroft and Sherlock have stopped in front of 221B. Sherlock is already awake an hour before they reached London. When they entered the door Mrs. Hudson welcomed them with a worried look when he saw Sherlock.

"Sherlock, look at you. Come in, come in; Mr. Holmes you too. Go upstairs John is waiting."

Sherlock stomped his feet like a child being dragged somewhere as he climbed the stairs while Mycroft gave a small smile at Mrs. Hudson. Mycroft turned his attention to the old lady.

"Mrs. Hudson, I shall be going now. Please make sure he eats"

"Oh you're not staying?"

"No, I have pressing matters to attend to. Good evening"

Mycroft opened the door stepped out without allowing Mrs. Hudson to protest. And took his phone from his pocket and focused his attention at the object.

* * *

Upstairs, Sherlock has finally reached his flat, when he opened the door; John was waiting for him with his hands on his sides. He rolled his eyes at him and went to walk towards his bedroom, when John stepped in front of him.

"You have to eat first"

"I'm not hungry"

"GO. EAT. NOW!"

Sherlock huffed at his friend and went straight to the kitchen and sat at the table where food was already prepared. John followed him there and watched him slowly as he hesitantly eat what's on his plate.

"What were you thinking Sherlock? We were so worried about you. You look awful!"

"Oh please John, you know what I was up to. Do I really need to give you an update?"

"No, but you could have at least replied or even answered my calls!"

He didn't answer anymore of John's nagging, he just feel tired and just wanted to finish his food and take a shower and go to his room. He wasn't even looking at John who still kept on pacing left and right in front of him.

"I know… I know you want to find her. Even if you're not saying things to me, I know you care about her. But this isn't healthy."

John is trying to restrain himself from getting ahead of the plan. He was actually excited about telling him that Molly is in London and that he has a son, but he can't. It's not yet time. A few moments later, Sherlock stood up and went straight to the bathroom ignoring him. He went to his chair and sat down and waited for him to go to his room to make sure that he gets his rest.

He patiently waited for the consulting detective, when finally he stepped out freshly showered and went straight to his room. When Sherlock did, he stood up and went out of the room. He went downstairs and went to Mrs. Hudson.

"Mrs. Hudson, please make sure that Sherlock gets his full rest. Text me if you need anything or if he plans to get out of the flat"

"Alright. Are you leaving now?"

"Yes, Mary's waiting."

"Oh okay. You take care John and say hello to Mary for me"

With that John gave the landlady a kiss on the cheek and he went out and completely out of 221B. He hailed a cab and went home to Mary.

* * *

Molly has been sitting at the kitchen stool having her tea and in deep thoughts. If there's anything that life has taught her in two years is to always be strong because she can't only think of herself now. There was a certain speech somewhere in her head, but Sherlock will know. Ever since Mycroft found them, Sherlock came back to her head, she tried to suppress the love that she have for him, for she still loves him but the circumstances have changed and having Darcy changed that. "_Tomorrow," _she sighed. If she's being perfectly honest with herself, she wanted it to be over now, the meeting, the acceptance and not acceptance, just… everything, so she can at least go back to where she started, back to hiding, at least from him.

She stayed in the kitchen for another hour and decided to take a shower and finally go to sleep. She is nervous to the fact that she 'might' be seeing him the next day, but will she hold on her strength that she developed? As the night goes deeper, the face of Sherlock ran through her mind. Trying so hard to drift off to dreamland.

* * *

The next day, John was woken by Mary to have his breakfast; they had coffee on a gloomy morning. John is also nervous about Molly and Sherlock meeting. He has to make sure that he is doing good and look more with color than the last time he saw him.

"So, what's your agenda today? I mean Sherlock's finally back to London aren't there any interesting cases?"

"I think this case is far from interesting, it's more nerve-racking. But I do hope everything goes well."

"Let's hope that"

"By the way, Molly wants to meet you"

"Oh she does?"

"Yeah, she said I should bring you when we come over to her flat, I think she needed more support. I also think it would be nice to meet her"

"Oh I would be delighted. It would be nice to have another girlfriend in your circle of friends. Will I get to meet her son?"

"I'm sure you would. You would not believe how he looks exactly like him."

"Now that would be interesting!"

As they finished breakfast John made a call to Mrs. Hudson asking how Sherlock is doing, unfortunately, Mrs. Hudson hasn't brought up his morning tea so she wouldn't know and will be calling John if she has. After the phone call to Baker Street, he called Molly and asked her if everything is laid according to plan. For some reason, John has been treating the situation like a classified army mission. He can't blurt out and he can't say anything until there is a go-signal. John was surprised by the energy of Molly's voice, she seemed far more excited to meet his fiancée than the future of her child. He thought that maybe Molly is just trying to take her mind away from it. They have agreed to meet before lunch so they can take care of everything right away. Molly decided she doesn't want to wait any longer and just get it over with.

John and Mary stayed at their flat and relaxed for a few hours before they leave for Molly's flat. Anticipation is everywhere that they too, cannot contain.

* * *

Mrs. Hudson prepared the tea that she usually brings to Sherlock every morning, as she climb up the stairs, she heard that there were only silence from the upstairs flat. As she opened the door, Sherlock was sitting on his chair with his dressing gown and being totally silent. She brought the tray near him and served him his morning tea. When she did, she sat on John's chair facing Sherlock.

"How are you Sherlock?"

"I'm fine"

"You look better today."

Sherlock didn't reply to her obvious statement,

"If you feel anything for Molly, you have to tell her. That's what people do."

"I haven't found her there is nothing to tell. What do you know anyway"

"Oh Sherlock! A lot more than you think"

"Your husband ran a drug cartel and was a constant womanizer, I don't think I would come to you for advice"

"But I know about sentiments"

Sherlock was beginning to get annoyed with Mrs. Hudson who kept talk about love and feelings, his patience was rather short with such talks,

"Don't you have anything else to do? Like go to the store or something?"

"…nobody really thinks that you care about that poor girl, everyone knows she's in love with you, but you have always dismissed her."

"The way I am going to dismiss you"

"…and you hurt her so much, she was always there for you"

"Mrs. Hudson!"

Finally, Mrs. Hudson stopped talking once she heard Sherlock yelled. She stood up and walked over to the door with a sour face,

"Just be nice to her Sherlock, she deserves it"

With those last words, he rolled his eyes as the landlady (not housekeeper!) disappears from his peripheral vision.

* * *

Once Mrs. Hudson got back from Sherlock's flat, she immediately called John telling him that Sherlock is better. John instructed her that he will be coming with some company and that no matter what she hears when they arrive she should keep to herself until everything is sorted out. She diligently obeyed to the doctor's request and went back to whatever it is that she does every day.

* * *

At Molly's flat, she readied themselves for their guests; she told Jane that she will be leaving with them to attend to some important matters, which Jane understood perfectly. She also said that Mycroft might come in whenever so she instructed her to just let him in.

"Mummy, you look pretty"

"Thank you darling"

"Are we going out?"

"No, just mummy"

"Why?"

"Oh because mummy has to make sure that kids will be allowed"

"Oh. Okay. Is uncle Mycroft coming today?"

"I think so love"

"Okay"

Molly smiled at her child as he went back to playing. Finally the door buzzed, she walked through the door and opened it. John greeted her, beside him was a fair skinned woman with a short blonde hair which she presumed is Mary.

"Hello John! You must be Mary"

She extended her hand to shake Mary's as she let them in into her cozy flat.

"So, Molly, is everything prepared, are you ready to do this?"

"Yes, I think so"

In a few seconds and smiles, Darcy came running and was happy to see John. Molly was amazed with Darcy's excitement to see him. John is indeed a pleasant fellow but Darcy was not the easiest child.

"Uncle John, you're back!"

"Hello Darcy! Have you grown taller?"

"I don't know. Maybe"

"Darcy, this is Mary"

Darcy looked at Mary and smiled at her. _He's definitely in a good mood today,_ Molly thought.

"She will be Aunt Mary to you Darcy?"

"Aunt? Uncle John's sister mummy?"

"No love, she Uncle John's fiancée?"

"What's a fiancée?"

"It means she will marry Uncle John"

"What's that?"

"I'll explain when you get older"

Darcy gave her an annoying look, which is the same face that Sherlock gives when he's annoyed. Mary was stunned with the little boy in front of her.

"Now Darcy, go play first I just need to talk to Uncle John and Aunt Mary, then he will play with you later and you can show Uncle John your room alright"

"You're always talking mummy, it's boring!"

Darcy rolled his eyes with the adults and went back to his room to play.

"Wow, that really is a miniature Sherlock" Mary commented

"Oh you have no idea. Darcy is a nice boy and very smart but he has moods"

Mary and John laughed at Molly's comment about her child.

"I'm really glad to meet you Mary; I was actually excited to finally meet the one that caught John!"

"It's nice actually, at least now I don't get to be stuck with doctor here and his man-child friend. Although I do think that Sherlock is more like 'our' child"

Molly laughed at Mary's words, they chatted for a few more minutes, when John was fetched by Darcy himself, having an impatient look and wanted to show his room to John immediately.

An hour has passed and finally they have decided that it is time for them to meet Sherlock. Molly kissed Darcy goodbye telling them that she will be back. As they left, all the nervousness is coming back to her.

* * *

Molly's flat is only five minutes away from Baker Street, although Mycroft has been very helpful, she still doesn't understand that of all the places why that near, but she no longer has the audacity to ask the British Government. They decided to just walk; Molly asked John if he could text Mrs. Hudson to distract Sherlock away from the window, for she doesn't want to be seen yet. She was still too nervous about seeing him. As it was made, few minutes later they have finally reached the door. They slowly entered it, but John led, instructing Mrs. Hudson to go back to her flat, then signaled to Molly. John asked Molly to enter Sherlock's flat and they will be waiting at Mrs. Hudson's.

She slowly opened the door and walked inside the flat, Sherlock wasn't in the sitting room. She looked around and decided to sit on the couch; she thought that he may have gone the bedroom after being pestered by Mrs. Hudson. Suddenly a loud stomp was heard coming from his room, she stood up and waited for him to see her,

"Oh what is it now Mrs. Hud… Molly?"

"He… hello Sherlock. It's been a while"

_"Oh God not again! I can't be like this! Be strong Molly!" _she scolded herself in her thought. A stunned Sherlock stood in front of her and blinked few times. He wasn't really expecting this, Molly in his flat.

"I heard you were looking for me"

Molly smiled at him, but weakly. She is trying so hard to really keep her composure, but this was the man whom she loved for many years and now shared a son with her.

"You look different"

"Ye-yes I do. I had my hair cut and dyed. You look awfully thin. Have you been eating?"

"Just erm… just last night"

_"Why am I stammering? This is her thing" _he questioned himself.

"Erm… would you like some tea?"

"No, thanks I've had some at home"

"I looked for you. And I didn't find you. At all. How d'you do it?"

"I've had help"

"Mycroft"

"Mycroft"

"Why?"

"Misdirection"

"I knew it!"

"Of course you do. You just didn't find me. Why are you looking for me?"

He was surprised by her blunt question and if he's being honest, he really doesn't know how to.

"Because… erm… because I… I care for you. Like I said you do count. I came to see everyone when I got back and you were gone. Why did you leave?"

"Because I can't stay here anymore. You remember the night you slept at my flat?"

"Erm… I do"

"Well, so do I, very well. Then you left the next morning"

"You know why I had to; I had to take down Moriarty's network. I thought you understood that and then you just left"

"And you wrote me a letter that you cannot give me what I need and that I deserve to be happy. For two years Sherlock I was happy. And then you came looking for me."

"How did Mycroft got involved?"

"He found me first"

"And you were hiding in Lincoln?"

"Yes I was. I knew you went there, but I am guessing it was a dead end?"

"How come I didn't find you, I'm supposed to find you!"

"I know. But I was already in London. John said no to coming with you. We made sure he would"

"He knows about this too?"

"Not until I saw him first"

"You came to him first but not me. I want to know why!"

"Because he's my friend. He was there for me. I had to talk to him! Don't you understand why I left? Why I hid from you Sherlock?"

Sherlock was surprised with the anger that Molly is showing, he fully understand that everything was his fault. He does want her to be happy, he does care for her, but how he really feels about her is something foreign to him and still cannot understand, for sentiments has never been an area of his expertise.

"I'm… I'm sorry Molly. I was… being selfish"

"Yes, yes you have. It's always about you isn't? Did you know that I had to deal with all their tears when you left? I had to lie to them! And it pains me to see the look on their faces. I understood that you cannot be what I want you to be, but do you really know what I want?"

Sherlock could not really answer her question; he knows that Molly fancies him, but what about now? Does he really know what she wants? He decided to just come clean and tell her the truth.

"I don't, I don't know anymore. I am usually the one with answers, but I am not. Not right now"

Finally Molly calmed down; she saw the look on Sherlock's face, defeated, clueless, and dumbfounded. She walked over to him and took his hand and led him to the couch so they can both sit down.

"There is… there is something I want to tell you Sherlock. This is very important. Everything will come to clear once I get this out of my chest"

Sherlock just gazed at her, those eyes that she has always been hypnotized, one of the reasons why she stammers a lot around him. Her hands are still holding his but she is starting to shake, she is now on the verge of breaking down. Tears are now starting to build up from her eyes. This is what she was trying to avoid, for Sherlock to see her cry, not again, not after all these years of staying strong. She swallowed hard in order for her to speak.

"Tell me" Sherlock said without letting go of her shaking hands.

"The… the night we… you know, well… erm after few months, I found out I was pregnant. I decided to move away, because I could not be here in London anymore, not after the letter you gave me, not if I don't know if you're coming back, not when everything in this place reminds me of you. So erm… I left, I left with my… OUR child. I wasn't really planning on telling you, but Mycroft found out about us"

He suddenly removed his hand from hers and stood up and started pacing about the room, still in shock about the news that he has a child with Molly. He didn't know what do to, what he should say.

"My…Mycroft new before I did?"

"Yes. That's because he found us. He told me that you were looking for me and that you can't focus, he's concerned. Please don't get angry at him Sherlock, I asked him not to tell you"

"So everything that happened, it was all a plan. Misdirection"

"Ye-yes, I didn't know how to face you after all this time, I never expected it. I've had different plans, but it all changed. This time it's different. I had to make sure that I am emotionally ready for all of these. I had to be strong. It's also the reason I had to talk to John first."

"John met our child too?"

"He did"

"Oh this just keeps getting better and better! Who else, Gavin? Mrs. Hudson?"

"Gavin?"

"Lestrade!"

"NO! Just John and Mary. I am sorry that I had to go through them first, but please understand I am unsure of you. I came here today to tell you that we have a son together, and for you to make a decision if you want to be involved, which I can totally understand if you don't want to. But I needed to know, because if you don't want to be involved then I have no reason for you to meet him"

Sherlock was surprised with Molly's words. _She can understand if I don't want to be involved? How could she ask me that?_ He thought. Molly suddenly stood up, _Why is she standing up? Is this conversation over?" _he asked himself again.

"Look, Sherlock…"

"What's his name?"

"Wi-William John Darcy Hooper"

"You… you named him after me and John?"

"Yes"

Sherlock suddenly stopped by the window without looking at her. She was becoming nervous with all of his reaction. She doesn't know what's going to happen. _It's probably best to give him time, _she thought to herself.

"Sherlock, if you need…."

"I want to meet him"

"What?"

"I want to meet OUR son"

Molly was surprised with Sherlock's reaction, _"He wants to meet Darcy" _she thought. She lightly sobbed, but still stood firm.

"Okay"

Sherlock is still facing the window, so she decided to text Jane and told her to ready the flat for they will have an important person who will be visiting. After that, she texted John and told him she's leaving with Sherlock.

"Get dressed Sherlock, we're going"

Sherlock looked at her intently, like he's deducing her, but he didn't hesitate, he went to his room and indeed changed his clothes, as he left, he heard the room and heard voices.

John suddenly entered the room and found Molly sitting on the couch wiping her eyes.

"What happened?"

"She-Sherlock… he wants to meet Darcy"

Then Molly couldn't help it and hugged John, sobbing lightly, while John hugged her back.

"That's good right, that's good?"

"Yeah, it is. I think. We will see"

When Molly broke the hug, Sherlock finally came out of his room and immediately grabbed his coat and grabbed Molly's hands as Sherlock lead her outside of 221B leaving John dumbfounded. Once they were outside, Sherlock was attempted to hail a cab but Molly stopped him.

"I only live five minutes from here"

"Oh"

With that they walked together; however, what they both didn't notice is their hands are still holding one another. They walked in silence. When they finally reached her flat, she stopped, and stopped Sherlock as well.

"Can you, erm… can you just stay here for just a minute?"

Sherlock nodded as she slowly twisted the knob of the door and entered it. Upon entering, she looked around making sure everything is clean, then she went back to the door and allowed Sherlock to enter, when he did she asked him to wait there and left to go to Darcy's room. Inside, she found Darcy playing with Jane. She went over to him,

"Hi Darcy"

"Hi mummy, you're back"

"Yes, erm… There's someone I want you to meet"

"Is it another uncle?"

"No, I want you to meet your father?"

"Father? My friend in a park has one."

"Well, you have one too. Do you want to meet him now?"

Darcy just nodded, as Molly pulled him up and carried him, she opened the door and wait to where Sherlock was,

"Sherlock, this is Darcy"

Sherlock was struck like upon seeing his son finally. He scrutinized every detail that he saw on Darcy, looks exactly like him, but lighter hair color and nose same as his mother. Little long fingers, curly hair, light skin, and same color as his eyes. _"I am a father,"_ he thought.

Molly put down the child and allowed him to look at his father. Darcy looked at the tall man in front of him intently.

"He-Hello Darcy"

"Are you my daddy?"

"Ye-yes… yes I am"

Sherlock still stunned, he can't understand what he's feeling like being struck straight through the heart seeing how he have missed this all these years. Molly has been looking at him funny, but her tears are welling up. He knelt down to level on his son's height, _"My son" _he's thinking, his brain is trying to process the little man in front of him.

"Mummy?"

"Yes darling?"

"He's looking at me"

Molly chuckled at her son's obvious observation, she walked over to them and sat on the other couch still watching for the two male that drove her life crazy. The other one who made her life a living hell and the other who made her stronger.

Sherlock slowly placed both of his hands on Darcy's arms still looking at him, "I'm a father… I'm a father"

But he was saying all this softly, like reminding himself, then finally he lifted Darcy and held him close as he closed his eyes feeling every moment and not wanting to let go of the tiny man in his arms.

"My son…"

He looked at Molly, gazing at her, thinking all those times she's been there, who saved him, who helped him, like a montage in his Mind Palace; while still holding Darcy, he reached out for Molly's cheeks with his other hand and caressed it, as Molly closed her eyes and allowed her tears to fall.

"Darcy, I need to talk to mummy for a bit, can you go to room? Will you show it to me later?"

Darcy just nodded at him thinking what's happening, he was put down by Sherlock and walked towards where Jane was standing who is also sobbing a bit. He was taken away by Jane back to his room.

Sherlock watched him disappeared to his room and as he left his sight, he shifted his attention back to Molly and knelt down to where she was sitting. He placed both his hands on her face and cupped it gently. As her tears fell down, he wiped it slowly,

"Please don't cry Molly"

"I.. I just didn't expect any of this to happen, I was so sure I didn't want to see you, but here you are meeting Darcy. I have kept him for so long. I'm …I'm sorry for being selfish about it, but you have to understand, I was unsure. I…"

"Don't you ever apologize for doing the right thing. I am the one who owes you an apology, for all those years, for leaving you. I just didn't understand.

Molly, I am not a man of emotions, or sentiments, normal things confuses me and bores me, I have kept everyone at arm's length, but no matter how hard I try to hide everything, you, you see through me. I don't know how you do it, but you happened. I really don't know what to make with all these, but what I know is that I have not been able to contain myself from thinking of you. I even asked John about these things; I think he has an idea.

I need you Molly. I want to have what John has… someone… someone to come home to"

Molly was still crying, trying to swallow everything that the genius is telling her. But there's this, what she have always wanted, she can't do anymore but to extended her arms and held Sherlock in it, as she pulled a away, he looked at his hypnotizing eyes, and kissed him on the lips, which Sherlock wholeheartedly received. For a few moments they locked on each other finally Sherlock pulling away from her,

"I will make mistakes Molly. I may not remember things like birthdays or other certain dates; I will not be an easy person to be with. I might hurt you from time to time, and may be cold at times, be gone for days but please if you'll…"

"I wouldn't have you any other way Sherlock. I wouldn't change a single hair on you. Forgetting things, making mistakes, being gone for cases? Those are small things, I have met you like that, I can't change you, and I won't change you. All I want is what you need"

"I don't deserve you Molly…"

"No you don't, but here I am, still loving you"

Sherlock was shocked about the word "love" but somehow he didn't mind,

"Thank you Molly. Thank you for loving me"

Molly kissed him again, but this time it was short but lingering. She wiped all her tears and stood up taking Sherlock with him. But he pulled her close, leaning her head on his chest.

"So, erm… does this mean, tha-that… erm, we-we… are…"

"Stammering Sherlock? That's my thing! Yes, we are"

They just looked at each other like there's nothing else around them, when suddenly; a small voice grabbed their attention.

"Are you done now Daddy?"

Sherlock's eyes opened wide hearing his son call him 'Daddy,' Molly just chuckled at their son's impatience. Darcy took his hand,

"Come on daddy, I've got to show you my room. Uncle Mycroft gave me books"

Sherlock smiled at him, turned to Molly, mouthed "Uncle Mycroft" and looking at her quizzically, which Molly just smiled and nodded. Sherlock was pulled by his son going towards their room. As Molly shook her head still thinking of what just happened. She went over to the where they were, when she came to Darcy's room, she leaned on the door frame as she watched Sherlock answers all of Darcy's questions. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder,

"He really does look like his father"

Molly placed her hand on top of Jane's hand tapping it, "Yes, yes he is," replied Molly as her tears of happiness let out of her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6: Another New Life

_**Hey everyone! I would like to express my sincerest apologies for this late update. I was caught in a slump upon writing this chapter, but my dear, dear friend nobitanobi helped me with the plot of this chapter. So anyways, here it is. I hope you like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or will ever.** _

* * *

**Chapter VI: Another New Life**

_Can you honestly think that I would have this to anyone else?_

_I guess I am not good at this either because there is nothing more left for me_

_I have already promised long time before that I will never let go_

_Of what you call defect, I call love_

Weeks went on quite well for the little family that Molly and Sherlock created. Darcy easily latched into Sherlock's strangeness, like father like son indeed. Sherlock has been busy getting to know his son for he wanted to make up for the two years he missed; he even denied working on cases which made his inbox burst with cases. But when his service is immediately needed by Scotland Yard, he obliged them not knowing what to do with Darcy.

Meanwhile, Molly was busy in the lab analyzing something while making her report, suddenly John waltz in to where she was.

"So, any thing new?"

"John! Hi!"

"Hello"

"I didn't know you were coming here. Is Sherlock with you?"

"He's at the morgue?"

"Without my permission? Oh that bloody git!"

"Wait, Molly, I actually came here to ask the permission, he's just waiting outside"

"Sherlock never waits outside, you know that John"

With that Molly left what she's doing and hurriedly went to the morgue while John followed her. Once they reached the room, she opened the door and was shocked to see Sherlock carrying Darcy discussing something with a dead body in front of them. Molly immediately entered it and walked towards them, she took Darcy from Sherlock without explaining anything and gave him to John and asked to take him out to the cafeteria. When they're gone, all the blood rushed to her head with anger,

"What were you thinking Sherlock!? Bringing Darcy to the morgue?!"

"We were bored, and there was a case, I don't want to leave him!"

"You took him to a case?! What is wrong with you?"

"He wanted to come with me and started throwing things at Jane when I told him I'm leaving! What am I supposed to do?"

"But do you really have to bring him here? There are certain chemicals that are not safe for him! And you know that!"

"He wants to see where you work, should I deny him that?"

"You could have at least told me. Or…or lied to him, you're good at that when you want something!"

Sherlock didn't respond to her last comment, but she saw hurt in his eyes, she didn't mean it that way it's just that she's so angry,

"I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way"

"Yes you did. Forgive me if you have to endure with my presence. I will take Darcy home now"

Sherlock left Molly standing at the middle of the morgue speechless. Her anger has been washed out by surprise and sudden pain in her chest. She knew Sherlock has been doing his best to become the father that he was and she knows he's never been an ordinary partner, and her child is the same as him.

She finally decided to get back to work; she just tried to put what happened aside and focus on her analyses. Few hours have past and her shift has finally ended. She went to get a cab right away and went home. When she got there, everything was silent; she went to Darcy's room and saw that he was already sleeping. So she just went to the bedroom and changed into her sleeping gown and prepared her self a glass of wine. She needed to think, she settled on the couch thinking what she could do to apologize to Sherlock.

When Molly finished her wine, she decided to go out and see Sherlock. She took her purse from the room, put on her coat without changing her dress and walked out of their flat. She walked the cold streets of London until she reached Baker Street which is not a really long walk. She buzzed Mrs. Hudson instead of Sherlock's; the landlady welcomed her as she went straight upstairs. She opened the door and saw Sherlock sitting on his chair with his hands clasped under his chin. She walked to him and knelt in front of Sherlock as she placed her hands on his knees.

"Sherlock, are you coming home tonight?"

"I have a case to work on you know I can't go home until it's over" he answered with severe coldness

"But will you come home after?"

"I don't know Molly. I can't seem to do anything right"

"Look Sherlock, I am really sorry about today. I know you're trying hard to be a good father to Darcy, but it's just that I do not approve of you bringing him to cases or even to the morgue, it's not a place for children…"

"What was I suppose to do? I can't leave him crying. What do I know huh? I've never been a father"

"Do you think I've been a mother before Darcy? But you can't be a child with another child too!"

"What would you have me do? Just leave him like that having tantrums; you know I can't just do that!"

"I know that. However, sometimes you needed to be firm with your decisions with him, you're the adult and he's the child. You're very intelligent and you should understand this. You can't always say yes to him even if he cries. I did that with him when he wanted to come to work with me. I left him in tears, it broke my heart but I had to. Do you see what I'm saying Sherlock?"

Sherlock didn't say anything, but instead he held her hands and lifted her up so she is now sitting on his lap, he placed his arms on her hips and lowered her face so he could kiss her on the lips.

"I won't do it again. I am sorry for worrying you."

Molly nodded and kissed him again, but Sherlock's grip on her waist was made stronger and carried her all the way to his bedroom as they made love that evening.

* * *

The next morning, Molly woke up early, she groggily opened her eyes but there was a cold feeling, Sherlock was not beside her. She stood up and looked for her clothes that were scattered on the floor and walked out of the room, there was just silence, but then she found Sherlock over to his laptop. She smiled and walked over to him.

"I have to go home, Darcy's alone with Jane. Will the case be over soon?"

"Yes, it should be done by today, I am just waiting for Graham's progress"

Molly chuckled at Sherlock's obvious mistake of DI Lestrade's first name,

"Alright, I will see you then. Call me if you need me"

"Let me walk you out"

Molly nodded at Sherlock's act of chivalry of walking her out the door. She grabbed her coat and went back to their flat.

* * *

When she got home, Darcy and Jane are already having breakfast, Darcy didn't even notice her, when she came over to him and gave him a kiss.

"Good morning darling"

"Mummy, why did you sleep at daddy's? When do I ever get to sleep at daddy's office?"

"I didn't sleep there I was at work"

"No, you went to see daddy"

"Oh really? And how did you know that?"

"You smell like him"

Molly laughed at his son's observation, as she sat beside him and took the coffee that Jane handed her.

* * *

Still at Baker Street, John came busting through the door, and Sherlock was not even startled by John's sudden appearance.

"There is something odd about the victim's finger, did you read the report?"

"I did not come here about the case Sherlock!"

"Oh what is it now Mother? Are you going to scold me about yesterday?"

"You lied to me! You said Molly was okay with you bringing Darcy!"

"Why are you surprised?"

"Oh you! You're such a bloody cock!"

"Molly and I already talked about it. It seems that I have to say no to Darcy once in a while"

"Did you apologize to her?"

"Of course I did! She gave me an apology too!"

"And why would she do that?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. Now about the case, the victim's fingers are quite strange, but when I looked at it, seems like there's an infection. I haven't seen the body, and I need to see if it really is an infection, then find out the type, so we can know where he got it from and then maybe we can go to where he was exactly. This may not even be murder but we still have to find out. But just a simple case of panic at death"

"Didn't Molly do the autopsy on that? What did she say about it?"

"I don't know I haven't spoken to her about the subject"

"But that is what we went for yesterday."

"Apparently that didn't happen. Remember the incident yesterday?"

"Right. So did she forgive you?"

"Can you please focus on the case? I want to finish this as soon as possible!"

"Right, fingers, victim, case. So what you're saying is that the victim could just have died of an infection or some illness. And that they could have just moved the body to where Scotland Yard found it?"

"Obviously! Now, I've got to get back to the morgue. I need Molly"

Sherlock kept mumbling Molly's name and grabbed his phone and called her,

_"Ah Molly, what are you doing today dear?"_

_"Having breakfast with your son, who apparently found out that I spent the night with you"_

_"That's my boy! You need to meet me at Bart's?"_

_"What do you need this time?" _

_"I need to see the body of Edward Wesley, I believe his on your list" _

_"Wow! Without hesitations. You used to notice my hair and lips first before anything else and now it's just a plain favor" _

_"Oh could you not be difficult about this, I need to check the body!" _

_"I will meet you the hospital if you ask nicely"_

_"I did call you dear, isn't that a term for my affection?"_

Then Sherlock heard Molly's giggle on the other line; he rolled his eyes and sighed,

_"Molly, can you meet me at Bart's to analyze a body? Please?" _

_"Alright I will see you there in an hour" _

_"30 minutes!" _

_"One hour"_

_"Fine! See you then" _

John shook his head as he heard the way Sherlock cave to Molly's request,

"We still have an hour to spare. Tea?"

"Sure"

With that Sherlock started yelling,

"Mrs. Hudson! Mrs. Hudson! I need tea for two!"

Few minutes later, the landlady came up with a tray,

"Sherlock, do you really need to shout."

"Well apparently I needed to."

"Thank you for the tea Mrs. Hudson" said John

"Just this once, I am not your housekeeper!"

Sherlock and John had their tea. After a few more minutes they headed out and took a cab going to Bart's. When they got there, they went straight to the morgue, and saw that Molly was already waiting for them with a body on the table covered with white cloth. Sherlock came over to Molly and gave her a peck on the cheeks; John just shook his head with Sherlock's unusual behavior.

Molly uncovered the body and Sherlock started analyzing it, going through every detail he can find. He instructed John to text Lestrade to come to the hospital as well so he can give him the information he found.

"Molly, where's the paperwork for Edward Wesley?

"I've already forwarded to Mike"

"But I haven't seen it yet! Why would you do that?!"

"Oh hush Sherlock, you can just ask me about it, you don't need the paperwork?"

"Fine, what did you find exactly?"

"Okay, I know you're looking at the fingers which seemed to be infected, well it is. As you can see it looks like gangrene, because it is, now with my autopsy, Mr. Wesley here died due to psittacosis and endocarditis, the gangrene he might have gotten to where he got psittacosis. Seems to me that he died of a disease that he may have had for quite sometime."

"Hmmm"

"What?"

"Why am I here? This is such a waste of time"

Molly frowned at Sherlock and covered the body with the cloth again,

"What are you thinking Sherlock?" John interrupted

"Well it's obvious that this person died of a disease which is not really a murder. He may have gotten the illness at his work place, but instead of getting a proper medical attention, he or the people with him ignored it which led to his death; he worked at a poultry house, which where he got the disease."

Molly and John agreed at the consulting detective's conclusion, they have decided that they indeed wasted their time on a non-murder case. They all walked out of the morgue and went straight to the cafeteria to have some snack and coffee while they wait for Lestrade.

Not a moment later, Lestrade finally arrived and met them at the cafeteria, Sherlock started rambling on Lestrade,

"How did you not see this?!"

"What? What did you find?"

"First of all how could you have missed this? Second, this isn't a murder, which you said that it was."

"Well we all thought it was"

"Did you read the autopsy report?"

"No, I haven't gotten it yet that's why I'm here"

"The only way you can get back at this is to speak with his manager of the owner of the company where he works."

Molly suddenly interjected to explain that Mike Stamford already has the report,

"Greg, Mr. Wesley died of psittacosis and endocarditis."

"Huh."

"He was not given a proper medical attention, he could have probably ignored it or something. But if you're still willing to pin some one down, then maybe question those who were with him during his death. They must have panicked and moved Edwards Wesley's body"

Lestrade was stunned by the findings; he excused himself from the three people and went to get the official autopsy report.

"This is such a boring case, it's shouldn't even be called a case"

They stayed at the cafeteria for a few more minutes before they left. Molly went back home while John and Sherlock went back to Baker Street.

* * *

When Molly got home, it was awfully quiet, for some reason she felt a little bit cold with the silence around the flat, instinctively she went over to Darcy's room right away, when she opened the door, she was relieved to see that her son was there playing with Jane.

"Oh you're home"

"Yes. Something came up at the hospital. It's almost lunch. Why don't we all just go have lunch somewhere else huh?"

"That would be a nice change"

"I have no work today, get ready so we can leave in a few minutes, then we'll go to the park. Sherlock and John will be busy today, so it's just the three of us"

"Okay, I will bathe Darcy so we can get ready"

Molly nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

At Baker Street, John was busy going through Sherlock's inbox, while Sherlock kept busying himself with going back and forth from the sitting room, kitchen, and bedroom; John noticed how Sherlock can't seem to stay in one place.

"Sherlock?"

"Hmm"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Bored."

"Right"

John went back to what he was doing when suddenly Sherlock stopped in front of him,

"John, I need your opinion"

"Alright, what is it?"

"I was thinking, erm… how… how do you go about proposing?"

"What?"

"Oh you heard me John, don't be so thick!"

"Proposing, like marriage?"

"Of course, what else would I be talking about?"

"Oh"

"Yes, so what is your opinion of it, since you have already experienced it and know more about the act of being romantic, I want to know how you did it?"

"Well, as you remembered, I took Mary to a fancy restaurant, I was about to propose but then you showed up in a waiter's clothes because you think it was funny, so you ruined it"

"But you are still engaged today, it means that whatever you did, it worked!"

"Well you have to know what Molly feels"

"Feelings. I don't know about that?"

"Then why are you thinking about proposing?"

"I think it's only right to do. Molly and I share a son, we already live together and we are together, I think making it official would be nice"

"But you don't do nice"

"Fine! I think it is only practical"

"You don't marry someone because it's practical Sherlock! You have to consider what you and Molly feel about each other."

Sherlock didn't reply, he was just blinking, while he stood like a statue

"Sherlock?"

No response…

"Sherlock!"

"What? Sorry. I was thinking"

"Right. So I suggest you have to consider what you feel about her. What is she to you?"

"She's my pathologist, the mother of my child, I hate the terminology 'girlfriend' but she is, she is my Molly and I want to be with her, to see her, to protect her as well as Darcy. Plus she reads me more than you do"

"Do you love her?"

"I don't know what that is. But if it means that I will do anything not to hurt her and to protect her at all cost, then I guess I do love her"

"You don't guess Sherlock you have to be sure"

"Fine! I do love her"

John was shocked with the detective who was also stunned with the words he just recently uttered. Then John heard him mumbling something, but he can't seem to figure out what, as he just walked away and went to his bedroom and slammed the door.

* * *

In his bedroom, he slammed his body onto the bed and thought of what he just admitted to John. _I've been with her for weeks now, we have a child together, she is my Molly, my Molly. _He kept saying this to himself over and over like some sort of mantra to focus on.

Then like a light bulb, he stood up and walked out of his room and immediately looked for his phone. He dialed in a hurry and waited until the British Government answered at the end of the third ring,

_"What can I do for you little brother?" _

_"I need to talk to mummy"_

_"That is something I haven't heard in a long time. When?" _

_"Today, send a car right now" _

_"Why do I feel that this is a sudden decision?"_

_"I just have to, I need to ask her something" _

_"I will have the car there in 15 minutes" _

Then Sherlock hang up on Mycroft, and turned his attention to John,

"John, I need you to lie for me, to Molly"

"Lie to Molly? Are you mental?"

"Yes and no. I have not gone mad. This is the perfect plan!"

"Tell me."

"Well I have to talk to my mother first. I will be going to the country side at my parent's home. I want you to tell Molly that I have a case that will need to take me away from London for a bit in case she asks. I will be gone for two days."

"You know she might call Lestrade about a case, you have to call him"

"No. I will not, I will just need to find a case from my inbox that is out of London. Did you find any?"

"I haven't yet, but let me read further"

Sherlock started pacing about the room and think of things that he needs to ask his mother. After few minutes of pacing John finally found a case with a location away from Molly, it would be the perfect cover for two days. With that he started texting Molly,

_ARE YOU AT HOME? – SH_

_NO. WE WENT OUT FOR LUNCH WITH DARCY AND JANE. WHY? – M_

_I WILL BE GONE FOR TWO DAYS FOR A CASE – SH_

_WHERE WILL THIS BE? – M_

_KENT. I WILL BE RETURNING AS SOON AS ITS DONE. PLEASE TELL DARCY I WILL BE BACK IN TWO DAYS – SH_

_IS JOHN COMING WITH YOU? – M_

_NO. JUST ME. HE CAN'T GET OFF WORK – SH_

_ALRIGHT. BE SAFE. CALL ME WHEN YOU GET THERE – M_

_I WILL – SH_

Sherlock put back the phone in his pocket and looked out the window, a black car is already waiting outside. He went to the door and grabbed his coat and scarf,

"I'll be gone now. If Molly asks you, you can't get off work that's why you can't come. Just give her some details about the client's concern"

"Fine, go. Do whatever you need"

"I'm telling you John, you have to lie good. She will know"

"Alright"

With that Sherlock was gone to his parent's home.

* * *

Somewhere in Central London, Molly, Darcy and Jane, enjoyed their lunch. Ever since being in London, she rarely go out with her son as work have been piling up in the hospital, apparently a lot of people are dying in such short time. Today was her day off and decided to take them to St. James Park, which she was sure that Darcy will enjoy. She was excited for Darcy to see the pelicans and to enjoy the kids' amenities in the park. After their lunch they immediately took a cab and went to St. James Park.

They strolled along the park while she observes Darcy, she would do this back in Lincoln during her off days, but it was just the two of them. Although, it was just her, Darcy, and Jane, it felt different because now she knows that Sherlock is around.

"Mummy, why is daddy not here?"

"He's got work; he will be back in two days"

"Is it for a case?"

"Yes, what do you know about what he does?"

"Uncle John said that he helps people. And solve crimes?"

"That's right. Your daddy helps people"

"Like a superhero?"

"I really wouldn't call him that. He won't like it"

"Why?"

"Why don't you ask him when he comes back, he will tell you"

"Okay. Are we going to see the birds"

"Yes and we are just right on time"

When they reached the Duck Island, Darcy was amazed to see the white birds almost as big as him, a lucky chance that one mischievous pelican even sat at the bench beside Darcy. Molly was smiling to see the look of amazement on Darcy's face. They spent half the day watching, strolling, and experiencing the park until Darcy finally got exhausted and had Molly and Jane to take him home.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sherlock has finally arrived at his parent's cottage, as he entered he was welcomed by his mother immediately. He was still a bit cold about his mother's affection and ordinariness, but he accepted her. They all went to the sitting room as his mother placed the tray on the coffee table.

"So. Mycroft tells me I have a grandson"

"Yes, that is correct"

"Oh how lovely Sherlock. I do want to meet him and your girlfriend"

"I know mother, you will meet them. But I came here first because I need to ask you something"

"What is it? Ask away"

"Well, erm… I am thinking of… asking Molly to marry me"

Sherlock just looked at her mother seeing tears forming in her eyes; however, Sherlock was unsure of his mother's reaction,

"Oh Sherlock, I never thought you would ever think of that! She must be lovely!"

"Yes, she is, that's why I am thinking of marrying her. John said that I shouldn't ask her out of practicality or out of niceness. He said I should consider what she feels and how I feel about her. I just discovered today that I am in love with Molly Hooper and that I love her. But I don't know how I should go about proposing to her. And since John's proposal didn't really happen according to plan, I want to ask for your opinion"

"Stay here"

Sherlock gave her mother a quizzical look as she stood up without responding to his confession, a few minutes later of waiting, she came back and sat down beside him,

"Sherlock, I never thought I would see this day. What you do, is to bring her here with my grandson this weekend, then you propose to her, tell her what is in your heart. Underneath it all, you do have one"

Then Mummy Holmes handed him an antique silver ring box, he took it and opened it. Inside was a vintage white gold ring with Edwardian inspired crown with intricate design on the band and round champagne cut diamond placed. Sherlock kept looking at it, holding it in his fingers.

"This was the engagement ring that your father gave me, it's a family heirloom. Give this to her when you propose, this ring, I'm sure is as beautiful as her for having you"

Sherlock was speechless with her mother's gesture, she just nodded and placed the ring back to it's box. However, he handed it back to her mother, which surprised her,

"Please keep it here, until I come back with them. I don't want to lose it"

"Of course. Now, tell me about my grandson"

The Holmes mother was very much delighted about all the things that Sherlock shared with her about Darcy, how he looks like him, how intelligent he is, and how wonderful he is. Sherlock also told her mother about how Molly found her while he was in the verge of finding her. He has never shared stories to his mother like this since all that he and Mycroft do is to avoid their ordinary parents. But with how she extended her hand for her boy was worth all the effort. That night he stayed at his parent's house, he will be coming sooner than expected for he can no longer wait to spend the rest of his life with her; that is if Molly will have her.


	7. Chapter 7: From Me to You

_**Alright, this is it darlings, the last chapter. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters especially Sherlock**_

* * *

**Chapter VII: From Me to You**

_You can have me, whatever it is_

_You can have me, I am all yours_

_I want you to need me more than ever_

_Even on the losing side, you can always have me_

The next morning, Sherlock immediately had the car ordered for him to be taken back to London; he was full of excitement, but nervous all at the same time. He clearly knows that Molly loves him and has already confirmed that he does feel the same way for her. But will she feel the want to get married? The car finally arrived as he said good bye to this parents and went back to London. Before he goes home, he needed to speak to Mycroft as well, the plan must be executed perfectly, _Misdirection,_ he thought. But not as elaborate as what Molly and Mycroft did when he was looking for her.

After an hour and a half of travel from the countryside, he finally arrived at Diogenes Club to visit Mycroft Holmes,

"Back so soon, little brother?"

"Yes, there was not much left to do there"

"So, is this about your proposal to _your_ pathologist?"

"Yes, I need you to call Molly and invite her to our parent's house this weekend"

"Consider it done, what else?"

"Be there this weekend"

Before Mycroft could say anything, Sherlock has already opened the door and left immediately. A smile crept on his face as he left to see John. Few more minutes he finally saw John. Who was happy to welcome him to his home,

"So what happened?"

"Everything should go according to plan"

"And what's the plan?"

"Misdirection"

"I don't understand"

"Mycroft will be calling Molly to invite her at our parent's house; however, I won't be coming with them, which I presume to be awkward for her, she will be informed by you that I will have a case on another location which will occupy my whole weekend, but I will already be there before them. My mother and father know about this plan already. You just need to make it believable"

"Alright, lie to Molly again. So what are you planning to tell her about the case that you went to just recently?"

"Same as in the email, a mother who thinks he saw her dead son, who apparently is not dead. In Molly's knowledge, I have already solved the case. I won't be coming home tonight, because I told her that I will be gone in two days. I have to keep the façade, I will be in Baker Street and make sure that she will not come over there for another day"

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Oh do you really need to know everything?"

"Fine."

"I will be proposing to her John. With everything that happened I am not sure whether she'll say yes"

"Don't beat yourself on that Sherlock. She loves you and she will say yes, just don't be overly confident about it"

"I knew it! You have doubts!"

"What? No! But of course we can never be too sure"

"Well just be sure to do your mission and execute it without error"

"Okay I will"

Sherlock stayed for another hour until Mary came home, they briefed her with the plan, and Sherlock gave her the task of distracting Molly from thinking anything if in case she asks. Molly may not be a genius like him, but she knows how to look at Sherlock. He finally left their flat and went to Baker Street. It's time to call Molly.

* * *

Molly was still at Bart's finishing up her last autopsy, when her phone rang, "_Finally", _she thought,

_"Sherlock, shouldn't you have called me yesterday?"_

_"Yes, I know. However, when I got there I immediately took the case so I can finish it right away. I do want to come home to you and Darcy as soon as possible."_

_"Oh. I'm sorry"_

_"Don't. It's okay. I didn't mean not to call you though. How's Darcy?"_

_"He's good. He loved St. James Park; Jane and I took him there. He loved the pelicans."_

_"They're very interesting, but there are so many people"_

_"Luckily you weren't there or you would be throwing tantrums in front of your child"_

_"Now he's just my child?"_

_"Well he has always been your child! Look at his face"_

_Sherlock chuckled at Molly's comment about Darcy, he missed her, he wants to come home, but the plan must go well,_

_"And you? How are you?"_

_"I'm fine. Just here at Bart's, doing my last autopsy, a bit tired though, I think John wants to take Darcy today with him and Mary while I sleep, then be up for another shift tonight. We miss you though. Darcy has been asking about you"_

_"Did he now? About what exactly?"_

_"About your cases, what you do, I could barely explain, but I did try my best on it. He even asked if you're like a superhero, but I told him you don't like idea of it. And you owe him an explanation for that"_

_"Yes, that would be rather difficult to explain to him"_

_"How's your case?"_

_"Well, I'm just waiting for this son to come up so I can bring him to his mother. I'm not going to bore you with the details"_

_"Alright, well I need to finish this last body. Then I will go home. Do what you have to do and come back to us without any damage"_

_"I will. Give my love to Darcy"_

_"I will"_

Molly sighed as she hung up the phone, she does miss Sherlock. If she could only be around him 24/7 she would be more than happy to do so, but life and relationships doesn't really work that way. Despite the fact that they're together, she was still unsure on what Sherlock feels about her, he told her he cares and that she is important to him, but the actual feelings of _love _as cliché as it sounds is not there. She believes that one day Sherlock will finally feel what she feels about him.

* * *

The next day, Sherlock has finally found a perfect cover for his plan. Another case in another location, it just a four in his rating but it could work. _Time to go home, _he said to himself, he grabbed his coat and scarf, and left the famous 221B. When he got home, Darcy came running to him and he immediately picked up the child in his arms,

"I missed you daddy!"

"I missed you too. Mummy told me you went to the park?"

"Yes! There were birds, big ones too!"

"Ah yes, the pelicans. Did you have a great time?"

"Yes daddy. But mummy said I fell asleep after"

He chuckled at his son; he put him down and explained to him that he was tired. Which he really is, for he was up all night thinking of what he would say to Molly once he proposes to her. Darcy insisted that he tells him about where he has been, which Sherlock reluctantly accepted, although he really wanted to get some rest, he really can't say no to Darcy, especially when has been away from him. He explained everything that he could to his son which Darcy listened with full attention. But as the time pass Sherlock informed Darcy that he needed to rest and this time Darcy didn't protest. So he called upon Jane to look after Darcy while he sleeps. When he got to their room, he took a shower and slumped on the bed, closed his eyes and took his nap.

* * *

Molly came home just two hours after Sherlock, the flat was quiet, she expected it, Jane texted her that she will be taking Darcy to a park near their flat to play, she didn't say no, she needed some quiet time after all she's exhausted. It seemed like the longest day. As she opened the door of her room, she was surprised to see Sherlock on the bed sleeping, she smiled at her view, and right away she went to the bathroom and freshened up and changed clothes. Molly slowly crawled onto the bed and placed her arms around Sherlock was she buried her head on his back. She smelled him intently, and just placed his smell in her memory. How happy he made her despite the fact of their awkward and awful beginnings.

She felt Sherlock's hand grabbed her arm that's holding him and placed her hand on his chest still holding it. She closed her eyes, and felt that she would very much like to be like this for the longest time.

"Molly"

"Hmmm"

"I missed you"

"Me too"

With that they both drifted off the sleep until it was late afternoon. When she woke up, it was Sherlock who's spooning her this time, as she looked at her hand, it was holding his. She turned around to face him, but he was already looking at her, she smiled at him, and gave him a light peck on the lips. They stayed liked that for a few more minutes, until the door opened. Then came little Darcy walking over to them, Molly helped his son to get onto the bed and lie in between them. They both gave him a kiss on the cheeks which Darcy gave them a disgusting look from the gesture they made. They just both chuckled at the child in between and they hugged him more tightly.

"Daddy…"

But before Molly could hear what her son was about to say, her phone went off, she picked it up and saw that Mycroft is calling her,

_"Hello Mycroft"_

_"Molly. I was contacted by my mother, you are being invited to our family home in the countryside, and she wants to meet you and Darcy"_

_"Oh! That's erm…that's nice of her. Erm, when is this?"_

_"This weekend, she expects you to stay there for the whole of it"_

_"O-okay. Sure. I will tell Darcy"_

_"I will see you there then"_

_"Good bye Mycroft"_

She hung up the phone still in awe that Mummy Holmes is inviting them for the weekend,

"What does he need?"

"Your mum invited us at your family home this weekend"

"Oh. You should bring Darcy"

"I think that is the actual purpose, to meet him."

Molly, got up and went to the bathroom, she washed her face and looked at herself in the mirror. _"I hope she likes you, if not, I hope she likes Darcy" _she said to herself. A soft knock was heard from the bathroom door, when she opened it and Sherlock was there, and came in,

"Alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just nervous"

"I'm sure she will like you. Although she is very ordinary, I think you will get along just fine. Not to worry about it"

Sherlock gave Molly a kiss on the forehead and hugged her. They both went out and saw that Darcy is standing with a quizzical look on his face. They just smiled at him and went on with their afternoon as a family.

* * *

The next day, Molly went back to work and Sherlock is assigned to take Darcy to Baker Street. He tried to answer all of Darcy's curiosity, when finally John came in.

"Uncle John! Uncle John!"

"Hey Darcy! You've grown taller!"

"No I didn't"

"I think you have"

"Okay. I saw the pelicans Uncle John!"

"Oh you have? That's nice!"

"They were big!"

"Yes they are! So… Darcy, Aunt Mary wants to take you for an ice cream, she's will come here in a few minutes"

"Ice cream?!"

"Yes. Let's just wait for her here okay?"

"Okay"

John hung out with Darcy for a bit while Sherlock was busy finding a suitable case for his cover on the upcoming weekend. Few minutes later, Mary came knocking on the door and after that took Darcy out. John turned his attention to the detective,

"So is everything already placed?"

"Yes, Mycroft already called Molly about the weekend. Although, I don't understand why she would be nervous about it"

"Of course she would be nervous about it"

"But they are so ordinary John! There's nothing to be nervous about!"

"Yes, but they're parents. Meeting the parents will always be nerve-racking."

"I still don't understand"

"I can only imagine"

They remained silent; while Sherlock busied himself finding his cover, John on the other hand, fix them tea just like old times.

* * *

Molly started packing their things for the whole weekend, Jane was invited as well, Darcy's things are already packed. But Sherlock's things aren't packed yet. Molly called him to ask what to bring,

_"Sherlock?" _

_"Yes, Molly. Is anything the matter?" _

_"No, erm, yes."_

_"Which is it?" _

_"Well, erm, I already started packing, but I don't know what to bring for you?"_

_"Where are 'we' going?"_

_"To your parent's house, remember? Mycroft called about it two days ago"_

_"Oh yes, yes. Right. Well you don't need to pack anything for me."_

_"What do you mean?" _

_"I'm not going to be with you this weekend."_

_"What do you mean you're not going? I can't just go there without you!" _

_"Molly please, I have a case, this is a 10! I have to go Essex"_

_"Essex? For the whole weekend?"_

_"Yes. I have to be there, the client insisted on having me there. I can't pass this opportunity!" _

_"So you would rather solve your little puzzle than to come with me and your son to meet your parents? Your bloody family Sherlock! How could you do this?! Are you even planning to tell me?!" _

_"Well I am telling you now am I not? I have already made this commitment and I can't just say no"_

_"Yes you can, you can just tell them that you will work on it after the weekend, and you can even devote your whole week for them but not this weekend!" _

_"I'm sorry Molly I can't make it. But please say hello to mummy and daddy for me. I'm sure Mycroft will be there; try not to make him ruin his diet." _

_"Oh you are impossible!" _

Molly was so angry at Sherlock that she just hung up on him, what she didn't know Sherlock was smiling on the other end of the line. Sherlock even jumped and was utterly thrilled that his plan is working smoothly so far.

She gathered all her things that are still unpacked, she could just kill Sherlock at this very moment. _Oh Sherlock! You are so dead! _She muttered to herself, when she's done, she went out of the room and checked in for Darcy and Jane, they were all packed, but Jane saw the look in Molly's eyes and came up to her,

"Something wrong?"

"Yes, but I can't talk about it in front of Darcy"

"Alright"

They stepped out to the living room and there they talked,

"Oh Jane I could just kill Sherlock right now. That bloody awful and gorgeous man!"

"Tell me what happened?"

Then she suddenly stood up and kept pacing about the room,

"We're going to his parent's house and it turns out he's not coming. Apparently his case is more important than accompany and introduce us to his parent's. Mycroft will be there but not him"

"I understand. I can't really say I know how you feel, and I also don't want to be biased, but he probably made a prior commitment before you were invited"

"It wasn't a prior commitment; he knows that we're going this weekend. He even told me not to be nervous, now what am I supposed to do? Oh God, I just hope they like us"

"Oh I'm sure of it Molly! I am very much sure they will like you and especially Darcy. He's a wonderful boy! And you, you put up with Mr. Holmes, they should appreciate that fact"

Her hands covered her face and then started to massage her temples,

"I really hope so Jane, or this is going to be a problem."

Jane comforted her for the rest of that afternoon, Molly kept pacing about the room, walking back and forth from her room to the bedroom to Darcy's room, fidgeting and trying not to anticipate what will happen during the weekend.

* * *

Back in Baker Street, Sherlock's things are already prepared, but there is one more thing that he should do,

"Mrs. Hudson! Mrs. Hudson!"

Few more shouting, the landlady finally reached his flat,

"What is it Sherlock? You always keep on shouting"

"Well, apparently, you would not be able to hear me."

"So what is it?"

"I will be gone for the whole weekend, I shall be leaving in a few minutes, but I want you to tell everyone especially Molly that I am in Essex."

"Will you actually in Essex?"

"Of course not! I am asking you to lie!"

"Lie? To Molly?"

"Absolutely!"

"Oh that poor girl! Why would you do such a thing?"

"That is a part of my plan! We have been invited to my parent's house, what she knows is that I am not coming with her, but I will actually be there first, with her thinking I am in Essex"

"But still why would you deceive her?"

"Because Mrs. Hudson, I will be proposing to her!"

"Oh like to marry her?"

"Of course to marry her! Is there anything else that I can propose to her!?"

Mrs. Hudson, was in shocked that Sherlock will be proposing to Molly, she covered her mouth with her hands and was almost in tears to hear what he is saying,

"Oh I am so happy that you're moving on Sherlock, and here I thought that Molly was just something to fill your loneliness now that John is engaged to Mary"

"What? What are you talking about? Molly and I share a child. Apparently I have feelings for Molly. Why would John be involved in all of these, and I am not lonely!"

"Well, because it is hurtful for you to see John with a new partner"

"Mrs. Hudson! John and I are not together! He is not my boyfriend!"

"Oh it doesn't matter now dear, you have Molly! I hope you propose to her wonderfully!"

Sherlock rolled his eyes on the sweet old woman in front of her,

"Anyway, in case that Molly comes here; tell her I am in Essex for a case and nothing more. Tell her I have already left, I know that Molly will not let this argument go and she will come here to yell at me"

"Alright Sherlock I will."

With that Mrs. Hudson went back downstairs and went on with her life, Sherlock on the other hand took his phone from his pocket and called Mycroft,

_"Mycroft, is everything prepared?"_

_"Yes it is, the car will be there in five minutes" _

_"Thank you."_

Sherlock didn't realize that he actually thanked Mycroft but only a second later. He was just staring outside the window and waited for the black car that has been servicing them ever since. When it arrived, Sherlock gathered his things and went out of 221B. As he got into the car, he finally started feeling nervous which was quite odd for him. He placed his nervousness aside and tried to keep his composure until he talks to Molly at their parent's house.

* * *

Few hours later, as expected and as predicted, Molly did come knocking in to 221B, Mrs. Hudson, happily welcomed her, and even offered tea, Molly of course, asked about Sherlock, but he was not there and what she didn't know is that the landlady knows his whereabouts,

"Did he really leave?"

"Oh yes he did. He said he was going to Essex. I'm so sorry dear"

"It's alright Mrs. Hudson, it's not like I can do something about it. I just wish he would have told me sooner. I am really nervous about meeting his parents"

"Is that what you are worried about?"

"Yes. I don't want to meet his parents for the first time without him being there"

"I understand dear, but let me just say that you will be liked by them. They are so different from the boys. You not need to worry about it"

"Tha-thank you."

"You're welcome"

"I shall be going now. It's almost dinner time, thank you for the tea Mrs. Hudson"

"Anytime dear. You should come more often and bring little Sherlock with you. That child is absolutely wonderful!"

"I will. Thanks again"

With that Molly left Baker Street and went home to Darcy and Jane. Tomorrow will be the day and she is full of hope that she and Darcy will be liked.

* * *

Somewhere in the countryside, Sherlock was pacing about his family home's sitting room, thinking what he should say to Molly and how to ask her. His father came into the room and observed his son being all nervous and anxious, he smiled and went over to him,

"Sherlock, could you sit down for a bit son"

Sherlock sighed at the man with white hair and did what he said,

"Now, I know you're probably nervous about your girl, but if you know, truly know, that she loves you then there is no way that she should say no to you. You have your skills, and your wonderful gift of knowing, I'm, sure you already know the answer"

"That's my problem father; I don't know if I want to know the answer before I ask her, this is why I did not come with them. I have a plan."

"Then you must not think about it first. Why don't you join us, it's dinner time, you must eat"

Sherlock followed his father to the dining room, there they asked more about Darcy and Molly and told him how excited they are to meet the two. He smiled at this, he already knows that they will like his _family_, but it would be nice if they all meet.

* * *

The next day finally arrived; everything is packed and ready to go, few minutes later Mycroft came knocking on the door of their flat,

"Are we all ready to go?"

"Yes, yes we are. Thank you"

"Where's Darcy?"

Darcy came running upon seeing Mycroft, as he was picked up by the man and carried him all through out of the building and into the car.

Molly and Jane sat opposite Mycroft and her son, Darcy being so fond of Mycroft sat on his lap as he looked through the window and asked Mycroft millions of questions.

An hour and a half, they finally arrive to what seem like a cottage but rather larger and more like a manor. A red house with a very much country feel in it. When they stepped into the property, the door opened with happy smiling faces of Mother and Father Holmes. Mycroft went ahead and introduced Molly and Darcy to the parents. Immediately Mother Holmes gave Molly a warm hug, which Molly awkwardly returned, she was surprised with her reaction as Father Holmes kept smiling at her.

"Oh it's wonderful to finally meet you Molly"

"Sa-same here Mrs. Holmes"

"Oh please! Call me mum or mother whatever pleases you"

Then she turned to the young boy that was holding Molly's hand,

"And you must be Darcy?"

"That is my name. Although mummy said that my name is from daddy and Uncle John"

"Is that so?"

Darcy nodded while Mummy Holmes widely smiled at their grandson,

"Now why don't we all settle inside, you must be tired with the travel" Father Holmes interrupted.

They all went inside and their things were carried by the driver and Jane; inside they were in the living room as Father Holmes paid his attention to Mycroft and his grandson; Mother Holmes on the other hand, smiled at Molly and walked over to her,

"Molly, why don't you come with me to the kitchen, we shan't be disturbed by these boys"

Molly smiled at her and followed Sherlock's mum to the kitchen,

"Why don't you take a seat while I finish preparing our lunch."

"Is… is there anything I can do to help"

"Oh sure, why don't you peel the potatoes"

Molly took the task and silently worked on it,

"Now tell me dear, how did you two meet?"

"Oh! Well, erm we met at the hospital where I work, he was given access, but my department is where he always stays"

"Sherlock must have seen something in you. I can tell you're a wonderful person"

Molly smiled, she now felt a little stupid about the fact how nervous she was before coming when Sherlock's parents are obviously nice people and very much different from the brothers.

"Erm, Mrs. Ho… I mean I am sorry that we had to come here without Sherlock, he told me he has to be out of town for a case"

"Ah yes, don't worry about it child, we can always have fun without him. You don't need to apologize of any of my boys; it will never be your fault"

With Mother Holmes' very warming welcome, she finally felt at ease at the Holmes' house, she felt more comfortable at talking to Sherlock's mum and finally to his dad. She was very much touched how these two people have been so welcoming, she has never had parents in a very long time and being here with them is quite a relief and a loving experience.

They had lunch together, mummy and daddy Holmes got so many stories to tell about the two boys, they laughed and ate pleasantly, but of course, the British Government still has the cold look in his face and only show much appreciation when it comes to Darcy. Everyone loved her son, she was thankful about it. She has always thought that the Holmes' parents will be as cold as their sons.

Molly settled in the guest room while Darcy settled in Sherlock's old room. As for Jane, there was an extra room for her to sleep in. Night time came and after dinner they stayed at the sitting room by the fire still getting to know each other, Mother and Father Holmes' was thankful for Molly on how she had help their son in faking his death, and probably saved his life. Molly blushed at their kindness, it was late and they finally went to their own rooms. Molly prepared herself for bed, and laid down in bed still thinking about Sherlock.

She finally took the courage to give Sherlock a ring,

_"Hello Molly" _

_"Hi"_

_"How was your trip?"_

_"It was alright. How…how are you? How's your case going?"_

_"It's tiring, I had to find this certain missing people that has been disappearing from the house."_

_Molly was suddenly quiet on the line, _

_"Look, Molly, forgive me if I was unable to come with you. I called John and he scolded me, now I know it was wrong of me to take the case and leave you to travel all the way there" _

_"I guess it's okay now. Just don't do something like this in the future, I almost hunted you in order for me to murder you without trace"_

_Sherlock chuckled at her comment, _

_"Alright, I will try to finish this as soon as possible and if there's still more time, I might come and follow you there. Good night Molly"_

_"Good night Sherlock"_

When Molly hung up the phone she finally closed her eyes feeling at ease that they have made up what happened, of course she was still a little furious about him, but what she didn't know is that it was all part of Sherlock's plan.

* * *

On the other side of the Holme's property, Sherlock was patiently waiting for the hours to pass until it was time to wake up Molly. He's got something in his head, what he should say to her, but he doesn't want to it to sound so rehearsed. Although he knows that Molly wouldn't care but it has to be the right words. He rested there and just went to his mind palace, until the time passed till it's about five in the morning.

When clock stroke at five, he immediately left his mind palace and silently went inside the main house, he crept like a thief in the night into the guestroom where Molly is currently sleeping, he slowly opened the door and walked over to the bed, he smiled at the view of a sleeping Molly, her hair widely sprawled on the pillow, mouth slightly open, and her breathing steady. He gently lie down on her side and just watched her sleeping as he gently stroke her hair and remove anything that is on her face so he can see her better, _The mother of my child and the one who saw me,_ he thought. He lowered his head down to place a light kiss on her forehead, but gently she opened her eyes. He smiled at her, when she finally realized who she's looking at, and in a manner of groggily voice,

"She-Sherlock?"

And in his deep but soft voice he replied,

"Good morning darling"

She immediately sat up on the bed, losing all her sleepiness…

"What…what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Essex?"

"I've been here all along"

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'll explain to you, let's have a walk, shall we?"

"Erm… okay?"

"Just grab your coat there's no one outside"

She got up and did what he said, he waited for her at the door of the cottage, when she got there, they went outside, it was still dark but the sun will soon to rise in a few minutes. He held out his arm for her to linger on and they started walking along the road and to the fields on an early Sunday morning. Few walks were silent; their still trying to embrace the coldness, Sherlock placed his arms around Molly as she leaned to him to feel his warmth,

"Sherlock?"

"Hmm?"

"You said you've been here?"

"Yes. There was no case"

"What? Then why did you let us believe that that you had and allowed us to come here without you"

"Misdirection"

Sherlock smirked as he said the word, then Molly stopped walking and just looked at him intently, the blue, green and stroke of gold on his irises has never been so clear as the dawn is starting to brighten,

"I… I want to tell you something Molly"

"What is it? Is there something wrong?"

"No… no there isn't."

"Then what is it"

"This is very important, and I want you to think hard of what I'm about to say and not to interrupt me, can you do that?"

"Yes, yes of course. Please go on, you're killing me with this"

"First, I want to apologize… for deceiving you this weekend. But please know that I have a very good reason"

"Forgiven, now tell me"

_"Stop stalling Sherlock and just ask her!" _He scolded himself. He knows that Molly is starting to get nervous, _"It's now or never!" _he thought, then finally,

"Molly, I know we haven't been together for so long, but we've known each other for years now. I know I have been a difficult person, stubborn, and most of the time child-like, but one thing's for sure, you have never stopped worrying about me or caring for me. John told me that having Mary in his life, he can't stop thinking about her, he constantly worries about her, he feels safe, and he sleeps better knowing she is beside Mary. And like I said before, that I don't know about feelings, but with all that John said, I am in the same state when I am with you. For so long I have never had anyone who can see through me, and you, you're what matters most. Now, what I'm about to ask you Molly Hooper is not because I am being nice, or it's the right thing to do, or because we have a son together, or out of practicality, but because I know now that I… I love…I love you, so now my question is… will you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me?"

Molly blinked a few times upon hearing Sherlock's words. She could not believe what he just said,

"Oh my God!"

"What?"

"Oh my God, Sherlock!"

"What? A bit not good?"

"No, I mean, yes I… I do want to spend the rest of my life with you! I just can't believe it"

"Well, believe it,"

With that, Sherlock reached through is pocket and took out the antique ring box that his mother gave him, he opened it and took the ring; he took Molly's hand and gently placed the ring to her finger. Molly started sobbing softly while her hand is covering her mouth still in awe.

Sherlock gently caressed her face and wiped her tears, and finally kissed her lips so softly,

"Molly I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to have you with me, to need me, to trust me, and to believe in me when no one else does"

She breathed deeply and slightly laughed with happiness,

"Sherlock, I think you have always known that you can always have me. I have always been with you, I am yours."

Molly placed her arms around him and pulled him for a kiss, a kiss with passion and love that she has always felt for him, years may have gone by so cruelly but her love him never really fade.

They walked through the morning back to the cottage as they are in each other's arms. Molly couldn't contain her smile. A smile that she was unable to have for a very, very long time, she was made happy by her son, but without Sherlock that happiness will never be there. For what he has called defect is what made them who they are today.

**The End**


	8. Acknowledgements - Molly's Chemistry

_**You have all been wonderful readers! Thank you very much! I would like to acknowledge my dearest friend nobitanobi, thank you for pestering me about finishing this. You are my true Sherlock to my Watson! I will see you on Tuesday! To FanFicGirl10 thank you for always leaving a review on each chapter, you are amazing! To all those who followed, and made this their favorite thank you very much! I had so much fun writing this, and I will be writing another fanfic so I hope you will all be patient with me.**_

_**I leave this story with the poem I wrote that made me start this.**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**Mxxx**_

* * *

**Molly's Chemistry**

By QuirkyMolly

I.

What you need is what I ask of you

For I will not have it any other way

I suppose the world will never truly understand

But I do

II.

There are only certainties that I can give over and over

One day, maybe you will change your brilliant, brilliant mind

It doesn't even matter about the sentiments of the heart

You say you were never good at it

III.

Maybe everything is just an idea, you are just an idea

I have tried to reach for it, beyond oblivion

They say I have given you too much

Too much of what you deserve

VI.

It is you that makes me high

The intoxicating gaze of your eyes as you tell me that you needed me

Funny how things are, when all I needed is you

All this time, all the while

V.

Deduce me further and tell me who I am

Do you see that this is me still hanging on

To somewhat impossible?

Do you see?

VI.

Can you honestly think that I would have this to anyone else?

I guess I am not good at this either because there is nothing more left for me

I have already promised long time before that I will never let go

Of what you call defect, I call love

VII.

You can have me, whatever it is

You can have me, I am all yours

I want you to need me more than ever

Even on the losing side, you can always have me


End file.
